The Alexander chronicles Year two The secret of Slytherin
by the22thdoctor
Summary: After an ordinary first year where Alexander Bonteri met and became friends with the boy who lived. Alexander is about to begin his second year at Hogwarts. However, this year proves to be anything but ordinary; a odd teacher, strange whispers in the halls of Hogwarts and an old legend, that may prove to be much more than a legend. This time it is not only Harry who is on the front
1. Chapter 1

The Alexander chronicles.

Authors note

This is a story about if Harry had had a fourth friend. The story starts in the second year, but there will be a prolog for year one, it will also be covered in flashbacks arcos the story.

Hope you will enjoy it.


	2. Chapter one to the resource

The Alexander chronicles.

Year two; The secret of Slytherin

Chapter one; to the resource

The house of the Bonteri, was located just outside London It was big house it had a big garden, lots of room including a huge library, it was the house were Alexander Bonteri lived along with his mother and grandfather

Alex stepped in to his room; it was a bit messy; there were some books, parchment, letters, games, an open trunk and a wand on the dresser, but otherwise clean.

He had a towel wrapped around his wrist, feeling nicely refreshed after his shower. He walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror; a short skinny twelve-year-old boy with ruffled dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes looked back

Satisfied with his appearance Alex grabbed his wand with a quick flick of it he began pull his clothes out and swinging it a around. See Alex wasn´t a normal boy, he was a wizard, who just had finished his first year at Hogwarts. Alex was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his clothes dancing around him, and then began flying. As Alex concentrating harder and more clothes came out of the dresser and began flying past Alex. Alex began laughing in delight, as the clothes now were flying in a circle above him. It reminded him of Hogwarts and his friends: Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron and of course Daphne and Blasie his Slyherins friends.

"And what do you think you are doing" asked a voice behind him.

That caused Alex´s consternation to break causing all the clothes to fall on top of him, causing him to fall over "mum" Alex whined as he got up and looked at the tall brown haired women, who mas his mother "you ruined the show"

"I hope you not using underage magic to fool around young man," Cyrina said crossing her arms and looked at her son sternly.

"But mother, it not like they can detect me, beside I got that permission grandpa got me" Alex tried to explain picking up his wand.

"Is that so?" Cyrina said walking into Alex`s room. Alex nodded. Cyrina however walked up to Alex and grabbed him by the ear "Arrg what are you doing?" Alex screamed.

"Now listen Alexander, your grandfather got you that permission so you could practice you spells, not fool around. But it is my decision if you use that permission" Cyrina said letting go of her son ear. "So when I say no fooling around with magic I mean no fooling around,"

Alex nodded knowing better then to argue with her mother when she spoke in that tone "Yes mother"

Cyrina nodded "Good" she said and left to say something to one of their house elf.

Alex placed his wand on the dresser then he began to pick up his clothes so he could put them on. He took his towel of right as his mother came back into the room.

"Mum! Turn around come on, this is so embarrassing"

Cyrina chuckled as he turned around "nothing I haven´t seen before"

"Mum please just stop" Alex whined as he began dressing.

"So have heard from your friend Harry?" asked Cyrina asked.

"No actually not" Alex paused "I am actually really worried mum"

Cyrina turned and looked at her son "Why, I mean maybe he just don´t wants to write and is not the friend you thought, it sad but it happens sometimes"

"No, I don´t think so if it were just me maybe, but nobody have head from him I think his family who blokes the mail" Alex said as he pulled on his green t-shit.

"Usually the owl delivers the mail at the receiver and Archimedes haven´t failed before."

Josh nodded agreeing with his mum and trusting in his trusted owl abilities "But from what I saw at King´s Cross they seemed like really horrible people"

"I know son, if he don´t check in at King´s Cross write me and I will investigate it" Cyrina replied "Pixy says lunch will be ready in a few," she said as she left.

Alex sat on his bed thinking about how he could contact Harry, but nothing really came to mind other than to go to the house. He made a mental note to ask Ron, when he had to visit him in a few days.

Four days later Alex´s trunk were packed and ready for his trip to the Weasley´s who he had to live with the rest of the summer, due to his mother should be on a seminar for her promotion just as his uncle and grandfather also were busy. Lucky the Weasley´s had gladly agreed to take Alex in and were given the money for Alex´s school supplies. Alex were pretty excited, he and Ron had been okay friends during the past year, he also knew that Ron had invited Harry, it was going to be so great, that if Harry had got Ron invitation,

The following morning, Alex sprinted down the stairs fully dressed. He ran into the kitchen were his mother were reading the Daily Prophet, sipping tea and Pixy was making breakfast.

Alex looked at her than walked toward the fridge to pull out some pumpkin juice. He turned away from his mother, whose back was towards him, and was about to take a drink when...

"I wouldn´t drink from the carton if I was you young man" Cyrina spoke sternly. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes "and don´t roll you eyes at your mother". Alex turned to look at his mother, seeing that she was still reading the paper. He started the wonder if you got some extra magical powers when you became a mother, knowing better then to argue with he grabbed a glass and walked over to her.

"Do you have eyes in the back of the head or something?" Alex asked as he poured himself some juice.

"When you become a parent you get some as well," Cyrina replied looking up from paper to her "So have you packed?"

Alex nodded "Yes mother" he said as Pixy came with the breakfast.

After they had eaten and talked a bit back and forth as they eat their breakfast, then after an half an hour or so Cyrina looked at her watch "So let's go". She said as she stood up walking to the fireplace.

"So we are gorging by floo?" Alex asked looking at his mother.

Alex smiled and walked over and grabbed his things then went over to the fireplace.

"So you know what to do?"

Alex nodded "Yes of course"

Alex stepped into the fireplace with his owl and grabbed some floo powder. "The Burrow!" he shouted and threw the powder down where he was then engulfed in the green flames. Alex felt like he was flying as he was going up, and he could barely see other entrances. Seconds later, he flew out of a fireplace where he landed on a yelping red head.

"Are you okay?" Cyrina asked as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Yeah." Alex nodded from the ground and helped the other person up without looking. "I sorry uh," He apologized, but was caught by surprise when the person he apologized to was a girl with red hair, freckles, brown eyes, and a few inches shorter than him. "I..uh...Sorry." he told her. "I am Alex by the way," he said smiling offering her a hand.

"That okay" the girl replied with a tiny blush "I am Ginny"

"Hmm always the little charmer Alex" Cyrina chuckled, which caused Alex to blush.

"Alex"

Alex turned to see a smiling Ron walking towards him "Hey Ron"

"I see that you already know my sister Ginny," Ron said to Josh. Ron had grow a lot, Josh had too but Ron were still a lot taller than he was.

"I sort of fell on her" Alex chuckled; he saw that Cyrina were walking away with Ginny leaving the boys alone.

"Come on," Ron said as he began towards the stairs, grabbing Alex´s trunk. "We're staying in my older brothers, Bill and Charlie's old room on the third floor." Alex nodded fowling Ron with his owl while thinking why they weren't going to Ron's room. "We're staying in Bill's because my room won't fit the three of us, but we could use my room as a place to just hang out. It's small, but it's at the top, and it's pretty cool"

Alex nodded. Minutes later the two twelve year olds walked in to Bill´s old room, it was almost empty, expect two beds, a mattress, a closet and a small table. But that didn´t surprise Alex, Bill had properly taking his stuff with him.

"So you and Harry got the beds and I take the mattress," Ron said as he pushed the trunk at the bed at the left, "I figure it would be the most polite thing to do" he added with a small smile.

"You are a gentleman good sir" Alex replied jokingly causing Ron to laugh "but speaking about Harry, have you heard from him"

Ron´s face quickly turned serious "No I haven´t. First I thought it was Errol he old and often crashes and loses mail, but you have gotten my letters"

Alex nodded in agreement "Yeah and Archimedes hasn´t come back with anything either, he is pretty young so he shouldn't have any problems" Alex looked at his owl "Hermione and Neville haven´t heard from either. And I don´t think he would ignore us"

Ron nodded and the two boys didn´t notice the twins walking in "I think his muggle relatives has something to do with it. But my dad did tell me he got a warning because he used magic"

That took Alex by surprise "He did, well he probably just pranked his cousin"

"So talking about Harrykinns" a voice spoke up causing the two preteens to jump up,

"Merlin Fred" Alex said without looking laughing a bit about joke.

"Wait how you knew it was me" Fred asked a bit confused"

"Magic"

"He didn´t look at us," George stated.

"Anyway did you want something?" Ron said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah" George looking at Alex "you mum is leaving but wants to talk to you"

"We also have a solution about the Potter problem" Fred cut in

"Be back in a few" Alex said as he got up and left. He walked down to the sitting room where his mother and Ms. Weasley were saying goodbye. Ms. Weasley left when she saw Alex giving mother and son some private time.

"Mother?" he asked as he walked towards her "you leaving"

"Yeah, so I want you to be on your best behavior, listen to Molly and no magic" Cyrina said. Alex nodded as he hugged his mother who hugged back."Now write me when you arrives at Hogwarts and remember I love you"

"Yeah love you too mum. I miss you"

"I miss you too; now go have fun with your friends"

Alex smiled and left as his mother entered the floo and despaired. He went up the stairs and found the twins and Ron "So what is the plan"

"Well we have a plan to get to Harry" George began

"Follow us young apprentice," Fred said

Smiling Alex followed along with Ron; the twins let them down to the garage where a light blue car was parked. "A car that you plan?"

Fred smiled "ah but Alexander this much more than a car"

"This is a magical car," George said.

"A magical _Ford__Anglia_ 105E Deluxe, modified to fly and become invisible" Fred finish

Alex´s face broke into a grin "Oh this is brilliant, just absolutely brilliant" he exclaimed as he examined the car "So your plan?"

"We are going to use it to get Harry away from the muggles" George answered "And bring him back hear"

"All in a night´s time" Fred added "under the nose of our mum"

"Are you crazy" Ron whispered furiously "Can you even drive?"

"Of course we can drive Ronniekins" Fred sated simply

"So are you in?" George asked.

Alex had been quit for some time, thinking about the twins´ idea, "Let´s do it" He blunted out, surprising Ron.

"What you think this is sane"

"Yes Ron I do, think about it, we are sure Harry is in trouble. We have to help. If you don´t want to go it okay, but I am going. It a brilliant idea"

Ron looked a bit thoughtful the nodded "Okay we do it" He said to the twins. "But when?"

"Let´s do it tonight," Alex suggested before anyone could answer.

"Why tonight? Alex my friend" George asked.

"Elementary my dear friend" Alex begun "Tomorrow is Harry´s birthday, what better birthday gift?"

"Well tonight it is my little prankster," Fred said ruffling Alex´s hair. Alex sighed being a bit annoyed and fixed his hair, back to it messy state.

Later that night when the others were sleeping, the four snuck out of their rooms and walked slowly down the stairs and out to the door. When they reached the garage, Fred stopped them. "We can´t start it in hear because of the noise, so was thinking that Alex your steer and we others push"

Alex nodded and got into the driver´s seat, the Weasley boys began to push and Alex steered the van in the right. After they had gotten some distance from the house. The others boys got into the car, Alex moved over the passenger's seat, while George and Ron took the back seats and Fred the driver´s seat. Alex looked around in the car noticing that it was much bigger on the inside. This car is fantastic he thought to himself.

"Be prepared to be amazed," Fred said as he started the car causing it to roar to life. Fred pressed the gas paddle and the car began moving faster and faster until there was a lift off. Alex watched in amazement as it flew from the ground to the clouds. "And we in the air".

The hours passed as the flying car went towards Little Whinging even though the car could turn invisible they flew high saving the power for when they needed it, then finally Fred spoke up "Gentlemen welcome to Little Whinging"

Alex looked out of the window, it looked like an ordinary English town for Alex it looked somewhat boring. They headed towards Harry´s house, as they got closer Alex sow a think that made him burn with anger; there was bars on what he believed to be Harry´s window. "I bet it Harry´s the one with the bars on it," he growled.

"Yeah I think so too," Ron said as Fred drove up to the window. Ron began knocking on the window trying to get Harry´s attention.

"Filthy muggles" Alex mumbled more to himself then the others, but it didn´t go unnoticed by Fred, who looked at him strangely before shrugging it off.

Then after a minute of knocking Harry finally appeared, at first he looked shocked then happy as he opened the window "Fred, George, Ron, Alex what you doing here" he asked looked at the flying car.

"Rescuing you of course "Ron replied with a huge grin

"Yeah what been happing? You haven´t replied too your letters"

"Yeah Ron continued "I have asked to stay at me about twelve times, then my dad came and said you had gotten are warring for using magic in front of muggles"

"It wasn´t me" Then Harry looked at Ron "Hey how did he know?"

"He works at the ministry, you know; we not supposed to using magic outside school" Ron explained, the last part caused Alex to snort and roll his eyes.

"That is rich coming from you," Harry said pointing at the car.

"Oh that doesn´t count, we didn´t charm it we only using it. But really using magic in front of muggles"

"I told you it wasn´t me" Harry interrupted Ron "Look it take too long to explain. Nevertheless, listen when you go to Hogwarts tell them that the Dursleys got me looked up. I can´t use magic to get out, then I be expelled so..."

"Harry relax" Alex said trying to get his friend to calm down "We here to get you out"

"But how, you can´t use magic either"

"We don´t need too" Ron said "You forgetting how you have"

"Here tie this around the bars," George said throwing a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I am dead," Harry said as he tied the rope tightly around the bars.

"Don´t worry" Fred said "and stand back"

Harry stepped back to the opposing wall. Fred stepped on the gas paddle and the car began to pull in the bars then they were pulled out with a laud crunching nosie. Alex looked out the window seeing the bars hanging a few meters above the ground. As Ron had pulled them up, Fred drove the car back to Harry´s window.

"There is a small problem" Harry began "all my Hogwarts stuff is the cupboard"

"No problem Harry" Fred said as he and George climbed out of the car and into Harry´s room and walked over to the door, and began open it with a hairpin. "It such a shame wizard won´t lean this trick, save one from a lot of trouble."

Alex smiled as he remembered his uncle Anthony teaching him the same trick, with the same reason.

Fred told Harry to get his thinks in the room, and hand them to Alex and Ron. Minutes later all of Harry´s things were gathered and his trunk were in the car. Then Hedwig made a loud screed, as Harry began to get in the car. A loud seam came from Harry´s uncle; Harry coursed and sprinted to get his owl and back to the car, but just as he was halfway in Harry´s uncle grabbed his legs. George and Ron quickly grabbed Harry´s arms.

"Let´s go" Harry screamed.

"No" Harry´s uncle shouted "You and that bloody bird aren't going anywhere!"

"Drive!" Ron shouted. Fred nodded and pressed the speed pedal, and the car drove away from the window, it dragged Harry´s uncle with them, who eventually let go of Harry´s foot and fell to the ground. George and Ron managed to pull Harry into the car.

"See you next summer," Harry shouted to his uncle out of the window.

"Hey Harry" Alex said looking over his shoulder and at his friend "Happy birthday" he said with a smile.

Harry smiled in thanks and everybody began singing happy birthday as they flew toward the Burrow.


	3. Chapter two life at the Burrow

Oh forgot to say, I don´t own Harry Potter. Anyway enjoy and please review.

Chapter two life at the Burrow.

"Nearly there," Fred stated. It had been a couple hours since Alex and the Weasley brothers had broken Harry out of his own personal prison. They were still up in the air, an hour away from the Burrow something like that. After they escaped, Alex had helped Harry had let out Hedwig to fly since she hasn´t flown in ages.

"So Harry, what been happening?" Alex asked "Why haven´t you answered our letters?"

"Well a couple of days ago, a house elf named Dobby was in my bedroom" Harry began "He warned me that something would happen in Hogwarts this year, that there was some kind of plot and it would be dangerous for me to return. I tried to tell him that Hogwarts is my home and I had to return. Then he levitated some budding and dropped it on the Dursleys´ guests. That was why I got my warning."

"That weird Harry, a house elf can´t disobey their masters´ wishes. So it must be some kind of joke, did he say anything about who was behind it?" Alex stated.

"No, I don´t think he could. Every time he tried he had to punish himself."

Alex nodded "Yeah thought as much" causing Harry to look at him strangely "Many house elves have to punish themselves when they speak ill or betray their masters" Alex explained.

"Listen Harry I agree with Alex here, house elves don´t betray their master. It properly someone who doesn´t want you to attend Hogwarts this year" Fred said.

"Yeah Harry do you know if anyone at school have grudge against you?" George asked.

"Malfoy" Ron and Harry answered in unison, and looked at each other "He hates me" Harry finished.

"Draco Malfoy? Not Lucius Malfoy´s son?"

Alex nodded and Harry looked at him, then said "yeah It can´t be a common name. Why?" he finished.

"I've heard dad talk about him," George said. "Lucius was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," Fred said, craning around to look at Harry. "He came out saying he'd never meant any of it. Sounded like a load of dung to me. Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle.

Alex nodded, he had knew about the Malfoy´s family past, and their presumed dealings with Voldemort, from his few meetings he had with them, and from the things his mother, her friends, Uncle Tony and grandfather had said about them.

The only members of Alex´s family who were on friendly terms with the Malfoy clan was Alex´s other uncle Adrien, and that said something too. Adrien was recently been disowned from the family by Alex´s grandfather, due to his views on muggles, muggleborns and even half-bloods . Alex never really had liked Adrien he had always seemed creepy. That combined with Adrien never had been kind to Alex, due to his heritage.

"But I don´t know if Malfoy has a house elf" Harry said, "What do you think Alex?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, as he hasn´t really been listening.

"Do you know if Malfoy have a house elf?"

"He has more than one, but I never heard about one called Dobby" Alex explained, then paused "Then again, I never had much dealings with the Malfoy family and I have never been at their home"

"Anyways it great to have you back Harry" Ron interrupted

Harry smiled in thanks.

The group of friends were silent for a little while as the car flew closer to the Burrow.

"You're driving to far west, Fred," George said as he pointed at the compass on the dashboard.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" Harry asked his friends, but looked like he already knew the answer.

"Er, no," Ron answered. "He had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll get it back into the garage without mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyways?" Harry asked.

"He works at the most boring department," Ron answered. "The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"But then what is that Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, what do they do?"

"It'll do with muggle things that have been bewitched and put back into muggle hands or shops," George answered. "It's sort of not that legal to bewitch muggle items."

"Yeah plus some of these things really hurts the muggles" Alex added

"But, your dad, this car," Harry said, clearly confused.

"Yeah, dad's crazy about everything that has to do with muggles," Ron said. "He loves them. He has a shed full of muggle items where he takes them apart, bewitches them, and then puts them back together. If he raided our house, then he'd have to arrest himself."

"Yeah, but no worries," George said. "Dad's bewitching is always harmless. But it still drives mum mad."

Harry turned to Alex. "What about your mum, Alex?"

"Oh she works as a healer at St Mungo's, she actually on a seminar for a promotion"

Ron nodded "Cool"

"Sorry what is St Mungo's?" Harry asked.

"It is a wizard hospital, and a healer is like a doctor," Alex explained.

Harry nodded "Okay that pretty cool Alex" Alex gave a quick smile.

"But how, do you know the Malfoys?" Ron asked.

"Uh oh" Alex began nervously "I know them threw my grandfather, he have some small dealings with them in the past"

The others seemed satisfied with that explanation so they didn´t ask more to it. Alex took a mental breath of relief, that they haven´t ask more in to it, and discovered that his family were in the same social standings as the Malfoy. He didn´t want his friends, to think he was just some kind of rich boy, like Malfoy.

"That's the main road," Ron said peering through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes, and just as the light is coming up." He replied looking ahead where the sun was beginning to rise. Fred began to bring the car lower and lower.

"We're a little outside the village," George said. "Ottery St. Catchpole." Lower and lower, the car flew down. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"He shoots!" George started.

"He scores!" Fred finished.

"Touchdown!" The Twins said in unison as the car landed on the ground with a little bump. They had landed right next to Mr. Weasley´s garage, and then continued to park inside.

"We're here," Fred said, and the Gryffindors continued to exit the car. Fred opened the trunk and, Alex and the Weasley brothers helped Harry with his things. Fred led the group towards the house as Harry looked around with interest, minutes later, the Gryffindors, quietly as they could, entered the house.

"It's not much," Ron said as Harry looked around with more interest. "But its home."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry replied with a smile. Ron and his brothers smiled. Alex thought this place was brilliant too. It had a very Weasley touch to it, and it felt very comforting, welcoming, it felt very much as a second home. Fred quietly led the group into the kitchen where George and Ron grabbed a biscuit thinking their mum would not mind, and they moved into the sitting room.

Fred turned towards the group. "Okay, we'll go upstairs really quiet," he said with his mouth full of biscuit. "Wait for mum to call us down for breakfast, Ron, you'll come down bellowing 'Mum, look who turned up in the night.' She'll be so pleased to see Harry, that no one will know we ever flew the car." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right," Ron said as he walked up front to lead Harry leaving Alex to stand behind the twins. "Come on, Harry, we're staying on the third floor." Harry nodded, then Alex head hurried footsteps, and out of nowhere, then Mrs. Weasley appeared, with an angry expression on her face. The Weasley brothers quickly hid the biscuits they took.

"Where have you been?" She bellowed towards the children, hands on her hips, staring into from one guilty face to the other, except for Alex who cowered behind the twins, hoping that she wouldn't call his mother, then he would be in real trouble. Mrs Weasley wore a flowered apron with her wand sticking out of the front pocket. She smiled at Harry. "Oh Harry, it's good to see you," then turned back to her children with a stern expression. "Beds Empty! No note! Car gone! You could've crashed, you could've died! You could've been seen! Of course, I don't blame you, Harry," she told him then looked around for Alex. "Where's Alexander?" she asked then rubbed her forehead. "Oh my god, you forgot him didn't you? He's probably stranded somewhere lost..."

"Uh I am right here Mrs Weasley" Alex said, stepping in Mrs Weasley´s view with a sheepishly smile on his face

"Thanks Merlin you aright, don´t how I would have explained it to your mother if you had gotten hurt. Of course I don´t blame you either," she said, surprising Alex and the other Weasley brothers "I know that my sons can be very convening"

"But"

"I don´t care Ronald" Mrs Weasley interrupting Ron from telling that Alex had gone with them on his own free will.

"But Mum they were starving him, they had put bars on his window"

"You'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley replied, scaring Ron and his brothers. Alex had to look away to and try hard to keep himself from laughing. "Come now Harry, Alexander, time for some breakfast."

Minutes later Mrs Weasley had prepared a delicious breakfast, and the boys were all eating, as Ginny appeared in the kitchen, as she saw Harry she gave a small squeal and ran away.

"Ginny" Ron explained to Harry "she my sister, been talking about you all summer"

"Yeah thinks she wants you autograph Harry" Fred joked, but turned his attention to his plate when he sow the look Mrs. Weasley were giving him.

After they had eaten a full breakfast, Fred yawned, "Blimey I am tried think I head to bed"

"You will do no such think" Mrs. Weasley interrupted "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand-"

"Oh mum-"

"And you too!" she said, glaring at Fred and Ron. "You two can go up to bed," she added to Alex and Harry. "They didn't make you fly that car."

"I'll help," Harry replied quickly. "I've never heard or seen it done."

"Yeah, me too," Alex added. "From what I read it actually sounds like fun"

"If you sure, but it very dull work" Mrs. Weasley answered.

Yawning and grumbling, the Weasley brothers slouched outside with Harry and Alex behind them, looking exited. The garden was large. Alex thought it was a great garden. His house didn't have a garden, like this, his garden well-trimmed, but this garden was wild and had some kind of magic aura.

"Does Muggles have garden gnomes, too?" Harry asked to Ron as they walked through the lawn.

"Yeah," Ron replied as he bent over and through a bush. "They are looking like little santa clauses with fishing rods, they look like this...," he said, as there was a violent scuffling noise and shuddering of the bushes. Ron straightened up, and he was holding a tiny gnome. "This is a gnome," he said.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" It squealed. Alex looked at the gnome. It looked nothing like santa clause. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, baldhead exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with it's horny little feet. He grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do," Ron told his friends. He raised the gnome above his head and started to swing it in a great circle like a lasso. Alex was a bit shock at that behavior; he was always been thought to treat magical creatures with respect. "Hey" he exclaimed.

Seeing the shocked look on Alex´s face Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them; you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to their gnomeholes." Ron let go of the gnome's ankles where it flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful," Fred said. "I bet I can get a gnome beyond that stump."

Harry and Alex shared a looked, shrugged, and then went hunting for a gnome. Alex learned quickly not to feel sorry for the gnomes, because Harry thought he, be nice and just drop the gnome he had over the edge, but the gnome sensed Harry's weakness and sunk his teeth into Harry. He did have a hard job of getting the gnome off, until he swirled and tossed as hard as he could.

"Wow, Harry...that must've been like fifty feet," Fred commented. Alex, chuckled and threw his gnome with was not as far as Harry's was.

"See, they're not too bright," George said as he released a gnome. "The moment they know that we're de-gnoming, they pop up. You'd think they know better after the first hundred times." he finished then threw off the last gnome. Alex looked on towards the field to see gnomes straggling away in a line with their shoulders slumped.

"They'll be back," Ron stated as he watched the gnomes wander away. "They love it here...dad's too soft on them; he thinks they're funny."

As they were finished, the four boys went into the sitting room as Alex head the front door slammed.

"Dad's home," George said.

"Morning Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley said loudly. Mr. Weasley then sat one of the sitting chairs and stretched out. "What a night." he said as Mrs. Weasley brought him a cup of tea. "Nine raids, nine! And old Mundungus tried to put a hex on me when i had my back turned..." He finished then turned to see Harry sitting next to Alex, and who knew it wasn´t him, who was being looked at, because Alex had met and talked with him, before he went to work yesterday. "And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter," He answered politely.

"Good Lord, are you really?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. "Well, Ron's told us a lot about you. When did he get here?"

"This morning," Mrs. Weasley answered. "You're sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really?" Mr. Weasley asked his boys eagerly. "How did it go?" All at once the boys started to talk at once, but stopped when the saw the glare from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley saw the glare and changed his statement. "I mean, that was wrong of you boys, very wrong." Harry and Alex exchanged glances and tried not to laugh.

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered towards Harry and Alex who nodded and stood up with Ron. "Come on, Harry. We'll show you where we'll be staying."

Ron led Harry towards the stairs, with Alex flowing casually behind. "We're staying in Bill and Charlie's old room since it's bigger, but I will show you my room." Ron told Harry who nodded. Ron then led Harry and Alex to the top, to the fifth floor, and into Ron´s room.

Alex watched Harry look around in the room with big eyes of wonder. Ron´s room had posters of the Chudley Cannons on the wall and his spell schoolbooks were stack untidily in the corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to be the feature of _The Adventures of Martin Miggs; The Mad Muggle. _Ron's magic wand lay atop of a fish tank full of frogspawn on the windowsill, next to his lazy rat, Scabbers, who was asleep. Alex eyed the rat, he personally found it creepy, but out of respect for Ron, he had never said any think.

Ron looked at his friends eagerly awaiting their opinion. "It's a bit small," he said. "Not like your rooms I bet. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always making a lot of noises up there."

"This is the best house I've ever been in," Harry replied with a wide grin.

Life at the Burrow was great. Alex and Harry were having the time of their lives, and to Alex, it seemed that beside Hogwarts, The Burrow was another place for Harry to be himself and to enjoy life. He looked very happy, which Alex thought were good Merlin knew he deserved it.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to mother Harry as if he was her own child. She fussed over his socks and clothes, and gave him more helpings of food during meal times saying he was too skinny and needed some meat on his bones. What was funny to Alex was that Mr. Weasley would have Harry sit next to him so he could ask Harry all about muggle items. Sometimes Alex felt like Mr. Weasley would fit well in Alex´s uncle Tony´s Company that were combing muggle and magical items, but he looked happy where he was.

Alex head from Hogwarts a week and a half week since he had arrived at the Weasley home. He had woken up early that day, as usually did, in order to go for a run. He had woken up a bit earlier, then normal, but since he couldn´t sleep, he could take an early run instead.

When he came back to the Burrow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were up and drinking tea. "Oh morning" Alex said as he entered the kitchen.

"Alexander, you been up early"

"Yeah couldn´t sleep" Alex said as he stretched his body. "Think I take a shower" he added.

Moments later Alex came back down, Mrs. Weasley had make the breakfast and Ginny had come too.

After an half and hour Ron and Harry came down with a sleepy look on their faces, as Alex was enjoying his breakfast. His friends had just sat down, when the owls came with the letters.

Letters from Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said as she passed the three boys their letters. "Dumbledore must know you other boys are here, doesn't miss a trick, that man," she stated she as Fred and George walked into the kitchen still in their pajamas, yawning and stretching. "Good morning, dears. Your letters have arrived." Mrs. Weasley greeted her twin sons.

For a few minutes of silence as all of the kids read their Hogwarts letters. It told Alex to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual form King's Cross on September 1. There was also the list for the new schoolbooks.

**Second Year Students Will Require:**

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with the Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with the Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with the Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Alex looked at the letter in disappointment, he should use Lockhart´s books, he had briefly read one of them before his mother had thrown them out he was probably one of the most self-glad wizards in the history. Alex couldn´t figure out why so many withes found him so attaching.

"So Lockhart´s books huh?" Fred said.

Alex nodded slowly and looked at Fred and George who seemed worried about something.

"That lot won't come cheap," Fred, said with a quick look to his parents. "Lockhart's book are very expensive..."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but to Alex, she did look a little worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and then put her elbow in her butter dish.

No one saw this as everyone noticed Percy walk in, dressed, and with his Hogwarts prefect badge attached to his sweater vest.

"Morning all," Percy said. "Lovely morning."

"Errol!" Ron shouted looking towards the window and causing a few to jump. Alex looked out the window to see Errol flew towards the window only to smash into the glass. Ron sat up to approach the bird and muttered, "Pathetic," then spoke louder. "Finally, it's from Hermione. I wrote to her saying we were going to rescue you from the Dursleys," Ron told Harry. Ron opened the letter and read it aloud:

_"Dear Ron, Alex, and Harry if you're there._

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I have been worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you use a different owl, because i think another delivery might finish your one off. I am very busy with schoolwork, of course, and we are going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why doesn´t we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what is happening as soon as you can. _

_Love From, Hermione._

"Well, that fits nicely, we can go and get all your things then," Mrs. Weasley said, starting to clean the table.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Alex left to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It were surrounded by trees, which blocked it from view from the village below, meaning they could practice Quidditch there, as long they didn´t fly too high. They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was clearly the best broom in the group. Alex didn´t have his own broom, mainly because his family lived in the city, and even though their garden are magically hidden, it would still be seen if he were flying.

George sighed as he sat down beside Alex and Fred "I don´t know how mum and dad is going to pay for our stuff this year, with Lockhart´s books and all Ginny´s new stuff"

Alex felt awkward his family were very wealthy, due to the many different lines from around the world that Alex descended from, his mother didn´t really need to work of course she did anyway. So there had never been problems with money in his home, he was probably just as the Malfoys if not more. He felt bad for he knew that many of the Weasley´s were poor because of how Mr. Weasley was treated at the ministry.

Luckily, the issue wasn´t mentioned mere and Wednesday, they were all ready to go to Diagon ally. They all gather around the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot, which Alex presumed was containing floo powder. "We running low Arthur" she sighed, "We have to buy something new when we are shopping today. Well guest first, here you go Harry"

Harry looked confused "Oh what am I supposed to do?" He stammered

"Oh he never traveled by floo before" Ron exclaimed "Sorry Harry I forgot to tell"

"Never?" Mrs. Weasley asked "then how did you go to Diagon Ally last year"

"I used the underground"

"Really" Mr. Weasley said, "How was it?"

"Not now Arthur" Mrs. Weasley interrupted "travel with floo is a lot quicker, but if you never traveled this way before"

"He be okay mum," Fred said as the grabbed some floo powder "just do like us" Fred stepped up in the fireplace and cast the powder the fire, that turned green. Fred disappeared as he said "Diagon Ally"

Mrs. Weasley explained to Harry that he should clearly, as George disappeared too. Harry looked pale as he stepped up in the fire and yelled " D-Dia-gon ally"

Everybody in the room paled.

"That is not good, Arthur what do we do?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Uh I don´t know Molly dear, he could end up anywhere" Mr. Weasley,

"Uh that poor boy, he is probably lost and scarred"

"He be fine Molly, hopefully he can find his way to Diagon Ally," Mr. Weasley said trying to calm his wife down.

"But what if he ended up somewhere dangerous"

Alex had been thinking the same, and even if he hadn´t Harry didn´t know the wizard world so good yet. "I go after him," Alex said as he grabbed some floo powder and stepped up in the fireplace.

"Alexander no" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, you can tell my mother if you like, but I will help my friend"

"It can be dangerous," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"I know, but I can handle it" Alex said smiling.

"Meet us that the book store" Mr. Weasley said

Alex nodded "Wish me luck" and then yelled "D-Dia-gon ally"


	4. Chapter 3 To Diagon Ally we go

Chapter 3

To Diagon Ally we go.

Alex closed his eyes as he flew and spinning though the floo tunnel. He flew out of the fireplace and landed on someone, which turned out to be Harry.

"arg watch it Alex" Alex smiled as he got up helping the boy who lived up in the process.

"Sorry about that Harry, are you okay?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, thanks"

Alex looked at Harry, his glasses were broken, and he was covered in sod and dust. A quick glance in the mirror reveled that Alex was covered in sod as well.

"Not the cleanest fire place huh?"

Harry smiled, but then turned serious.

"Where are we Alex? This can´t be the right place?" Harry asked.

"No It is not the right place that is for sure" Alex paused.

"What happened?" Harry said in panic.

"You didn´t speak clearly enough, so you ended up the wrong place" Alex answered.

"So, why are you here?"

"Reassuring you of course" Alex replied, as it was obvious.

Harry smiled "thanks, but oh do you even know where we are or even better how we get to Diagon Ally?"

"I hope so or at least we can find someone who knows" Alex looked around in the room. The place looked old and many of the things were covered in dust. Alex knew that some the things in here was as dark as they could get. "I think I know this place". A look out of the shop window confirmed it "We are in Knockturn Ally"

"Knockturn Ally?"

"Yeah it one of the darker places, of it too, but relax, we not that far from Diagon ally, I know how to it get there so no worries." Alex said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. As the two boys began moving towards the door, but before Alex could answer they boys saw Draco Malfoy and his father was about to enter the shop.

The two boys quirky hid behind a large cabinet. Alex felt disgusted and angry as he heard Mr. Malfoy and the shop owner talk about dark items; Malfoy was there to sell and the views on old wizard traditions, the things Mr. Malfoy said about Mr. Weasley, really made his blood boil and then there was Draco whining about that Hermione was better than he was at the schoolwork, although it was quite funny to hear that Draco´s father wasn´t pleased.

Alex stated to worry, as Draco appeared the cabinet where he and Harry was hiding, he was moving slowly looking at the things in the shop. He was just about to open the cabinet, where Alex and Harry were hiding, but luckily, Mr. Malfoy called his son back, as he was finished selling and the two of them left the shop. Alex and Harry waited a few minutes until the shop owner had despaired and then exited the cabinet.

"That little spoiled jerk," Harry hissed clearly angry. "Just wait until I get my hands on him"

"I know Harry, but this not the place. Let´s just get out of here," Alex said walking towards the exit, with Harry flowing.

Once they were out of the shop, Alex looked around the street, "Okay just need to figure out where we are." There a few blocks away he saw the place where he had bought his wand. "There Harry it is Kez` wand shop," he said and pointed at it "I been there to get my wand so I can easily got us back."

Alex smiled as he thought back on the day he had gotten his wand; it was also the day he had meet Daphne.

Flashback

Alex had just exited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, with his new ropes in a bag; he walked slowly to his mother.

"So mother can we get my wand now?"

Cyrina smiled at her son´s enthusiasm "Yes, let´s do it then"

The two began walking, but as Alex turned to enter Olivander´s shop, his mum stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder "Not that shop Alexander"

"But isn´t that the wand shop everybody use?" Alex asked confused.

Cyrina looked at him "well yes it is, but I know a better one with better wands"

"Okay, where is it?"

"It is at Knocktun Ally"

Alex stopped in shock "Bu but isn´t that dark? That was everybody says"

Cyrina shake her heard "No not only dark, beside we are not going too far in. Beside you know what I think, it only the intention that makes something evil, not the spell or place."

Alex nodded having heard this point many times "But why can´t still we use Olivander´s shop mother?" he asked as they walked into the ally

"You see this wand shop, I want to use uses many different wand cores, even some duel cores, from what I have heard. And I think it makes them better, it only just now they have opened a shop in England I had to go to Italy to get mine"

Alex nodded "Okay cool"

Cyrina guided Alex to a dark shop, but it had sort of a powerful aura about it, they entered the shop were the wand maker already was busy serving a blonde haired woman and a blonde haired girl, with icy blue eyes

Alex´s mother seamed to recognise on of them "Agatha, is that you?"

The women turned around and smiled as he saw who had called "Cyrina, it has been to long"

The two women shared a quick hug "It has" said Cyrina "How have you stay in France been?"

"It was fine, but I have missed England and my friends" Agatha looked at Alex "and who is this young man?"

"That my son Alexander and Alexander this my old friend Agatha Greengrass"

Alex smiled shyly at the women.

"Mother I have my wand now" said the girl.

Agatha turned and smiled "Daphne come meet my old friend Cyrina and her son Alexander"

Daphne gave Alex a friendly smile "Hey I am Daphne"

Alex smiled back "I am Alexander, but just call me Alex. Alexander is reserved for partners, so what kind of wand did you get?"

Daphne hold up a brown wand "Ivy, with centaur hair, ten and a half inches" she said proudly.

"Cool"

There was a little cough behind the deck "next please "

Alex smiled at Daphne "well I talk to you later," he said.

"Sure, I could ask my mother if we could do the rest of our shopping together"

"That would be great," Alex said and walked towards the wand maker, he was a tall man with greying hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome at Kez´s wand shop, I am Mr. Kalzo, might ask for your name"

"It is Alexander Bontrari sir."

"Good, here at this wand shop, we uses many different cores, this makes the connection between the wizard and the wand better, thus meaning better magic"

Alex nodded.

"Well Mr. Bontrari let's get you a wand, can you hold up your wand arm please" Mr. Kalzo said clapping his hands together.

Smiling Alex held up his right arm. Mr. Kelzo began measuring it. Then he looked at Alex for some time, and then began walking around him, talking softly to himself. "Okay young Bontrari try this, elder, with griffin hair 12 inches," he said as he held up a wand.

Alex took it eager to see if this was his wand, but nothing happen. "Hmm perhaps another, yes now let me think. Yeah yes yes, maybe." Mr. Kelzo held up another wand. "Try this then It is cherry, with the feather of an harpie. Alex took the wand, but neither this one were for him. He was given a new wand but still it wasn´t the one and so it was with the next, the next, and the next.

"Hmm you are one stubborn costumer young Bontrari, hmm what kind of wand fits you"

Alex looked around in the room and his eyes were drawn to a lone wand box on the top shelf, it was odd, but it gave Alex a strange feeling that it was special. "Uh excuse me but oh what about this one?" He said pointed at the strange wand.

Mr. Kelzo followed Alex gaze "that? What make you say that?"

"I don´t know it feels like oh like it calling."

Mr. Kelzo looked puzzled "strange this is a duel core wand, I made a long time ago, but it has never chosen a wizard." He paused as he was thinking, "Well it wouldn´t hurt I suppose."

Mr Kelzo gave Alex the wand, and as soon he touched he knew it was the one, he just knew it. He could feel the magic waving in his body.

"Strange, this wand his made of cypress, 11 inches and it cores is basilisk skin and a phoenix feather. It is quite rare for wizard to have such a wand."

Alex grinned "cool, I like it" looking at his new wand.

"You should, the cypress combined with the basilisk skin and phoenix feather makes a wand that suits all kind of magic. The basilisk skin and phoenix feather itself is a strange combination combing both light and dark magic. " Mr. Kelzo paused. "This wand wood was delivered to by a very strange man; he said that it was bathed in the river Styx"

"Styx, as in the river in Hades?" Alex asked.

"Yes, very strange indeed."

Alex was exited "Wow a super wand that is just so cool."

Mr. Kelzo smiled "Well yes and no."

"What do you mean, isn´t this a powerful wand?" Alex asked confused.

"In your hands the wand is powerful, but in any others it would be like a normal wand. You see the wands are in extension of our magical core, and certain wands channel our magic better than others, some wands, as yours will only bond to a wizard with a strong core, but that doesn´t mean that the wand is more powerful than others, it is the user that is important."

Alex nodded "I think I understand."

I expect you will do great things Mr. Bontrari."

"Yes thank you Mr. Kelzo" Cyrina interrupted as she paid for the wand.

End of flashback.

After he had gotten his wand, Alex and his mother had done the rest of the shopping with Daphne and her mother. Alex was glad that Daphne had managed to convince her mother to shop with him and his mother, it gave much time to talk. They had also gotten their books, owls and the rest of their school supplies. After that the four of them had eaten lunch together, it was during that shopping-tour, Alex´s friendship with Daphne had begun.

Harry looked at him "You got you wand here in this place, but what about Olivander´s?"

"They makes good wands here too Harry. Some even say they are better than Olivander´s, because Kez uses more wand cores, mine is actually a combo of phoenix feather and basilisk skin. I got it after I met you at Madam Malkin´s"

Harry nodded in understanding "Okay cool, but I still like my wand"

Alex smiled "naturally, I didn´t say Olivander´s wands are bad."

As the two boys began to walk they ran into a folk of wizards and withes "Not lost are you my dears" asked an old looking witch asked, she had black teeth that was showed in a grin.

"No thanks lady, but we got it under control," Everything in Alex told him to be on alert, those people were up to something.

"Are you sure, your kids shouldn´t be in this place of Knockturn Ally" she had her eyes fixed on Harry, Alex didn´t like the look in her eyes. Fighting the way out was out of the question, they were many and Alex didn´t know that many combat spells yet.

"You should leave" Alex tried "the Bonteri family don´t take attacks lightly." The threat made the witch pale.

"T-the Bonteri family" the witch shuttered.

Alex nodded "Yeah I am the one, and my friend here is under the family protection too" he paused for the dramatic effect "So I would run"

Whatever if it was the threat or the fact that Hagrid showed up and yelled "Harry, Alex what are you doing´ down there" that made the group of wizard and withes run away, Alex never discovered but it worked.

"Hagrid" Harry croaked in relief" The floo powder it went wrong, I been lost if it weren't for Alex"

Hagrid looked at them both "I take you out off here. You shouldn't be here, this is a dark place"

"Well dark if you have the dark will but…Wait then what were you doing there," Alex asked.

"Huh getting flesh eating repellent" Hagrid answered then looked at Alex "fine not all dark, but not a safe place for kids"

"Well we didn´t go there on propose" Harry defended.

Harry explained what had happen both here and at the Dursleys as Hagrid led them to Diagon Ally. "Ruddy muggles" he growled, while Alex nodded.

"Harry, Alex" Alex looked up and saw his friend Hermione running towards them.

"What happened to your glasses?" Hermione asked Harry who shared a look with Alex. "Oh, hello Hagrid! Are you two coming to the Flourish and Botts?"

"As soon as we find the Weasleys," Harry told her.

"They should be there already," Alex stated, "That is where Mr. Weasley told me to meet up, when I had found you."

Hermione nodded "They are just ran in to Ron"

"I leave you to them, see you all at Hogwarts," Hagrid said and then left.

"Come on," Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along. Alex then began to follow. Hermione and Harry entered the bookstore and Alex was about to enter the store, when someone stopped him.

"Hey Alexander wait up"

Alex smiled as he recognized the voice of his best friend Daphne Greengrass. He turned to face her. She had grown a bit taller, her blonde hair seemed a bit longer too and her icy blue eyes shinned. "Hey Daphne." Alex had a warm feeling in his stomach as he hugged her.

"How have you been?" he asked as he let go of her. He noticed that she eyed his dirtiness, and he felt very self-conscious. "D-Did you have a good summer?" Alex asked while he scratched the back of the head.

"It was okay, I have been with Tracey some of the time" Daphne replied "What about you?"

"It been okay too been living with the Weasley, have you gotten your books yet?"

"Yep already have them," Daphne answered as she grinned "you should hurry up, if you want to get them sighed"

"Sighed?" Alex repeated as looked confused "who is sighing books"

"Gilderoy Lockhart of course" she said as she playfully pushed Alex "He is here today to see his fans" Alex noticed that Daphne had a dreamy look on her face, which annoyed him for a reason "He's so interesting, handsome, powerful, adventurous, and an intelligent man."

"Well if you like him so much then why don´t you marry him," Alex said a bit angry, he had always thought Lockhart was a fraud, but now he really found him to be really annoying."

"Maybe I will" Daphne said defensibly.

Alex sighed, "Okay sorry you think he is great that is fine"

Daphne looked at Alex for a bit "fine how was you stay at the Weasley place?"

"It been great Daph, it got even better when we recused Harry"

"You recused Harry?"

Alex nodded "Yeah me, Ron and the Weasley twins"

"Alex you coming?" Alex froze as he heard Ron.

"I got to go Daph see you later"

Daphne nodded then said "Hey Alex wait"

"Huh" Alex stopped

"Shouldn't we tell your friends that we are friends? I mean the whole I got to study gets old"

Alex smiled "I guess we should, but what about your friends?"

"They already knows, looking forward to seeing you"

"Listen Daphne" Alex began "It not that I am ashamed of you, it just must Gryffindor hates Slytherin so I need to tell them right way"

Daphne nodded "Hey I understand Alex"

Alex smiled and waved goodbye as he entered into Flourish and Botts.

Inside the store was a huge crowd, Alex looked after the Weasleys, but with no luck "Great, just what I needed."

"Glad you could join us," George said from behind him.

Alex turned to see the Weasley twins "Yeah I had took take care of something, it was nothing."

Fred rose an eyebrow "So that girl you talk to was nothing."

"Looked rather like a romantic time with little miss. Greengrass"

Alex blushed "It wasn´t a romantic time, we just friends."

Fred and George looked at him "If you say so"

"Whatever but don´t tell the others about her okay?"

Fred smiled "Oh don´t worry we won´t say something to the others."

"Yeah we think it great you two are friends" George finished.

Alex smiled in thanks and tuned as he, head some shooting that Harry Potter was here. Alex turned and saw Harry being dragged on the stage with Gilderoy Lockhart, both of them being photographed by the Daily Prophet.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Lockhart began, "What an extraordinary moment this is. It is the perfect time to tell you all, that when young Harry went to this shop to buy my complete autobiography, which he will get free of charge" the last part got the crowed to clap, and Alex to roll his eyes. "He had no idea, that he would so much more then my books magical me, he would also get the real me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I will be teaching defense against the dark acts, at Hogwarts this year"

That got the crowed to clap even more. Alex was merely irritated "He going to teach are they given that job away now" causing Fred and George to laugh.

Alex then saw Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Percy to appear from the crowd. Harry looked a bit irritated. He was about to talk when.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page," Draco sneered as he just arrived in front of the group, appearing out of nowhere.

"Leave him alone," came a small voice. Alex turned to see, that it were Ginny who had spoken.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend," Draco smiled.

"Malfoy, I bet you are surprised to see Harry here" Ron sneered.

Malfoy looked back at Ron with disgust "Not as surprised as seeing you here Weasley, I bet you family have to stave for a month to buy these books"

Alex felt the anger rush up in him, Ron began stepping towards Malfoy, but Hermione and Harry stopped him.

"Ron" said Mr. Weasley as he got over them.

"Well Weasley senior" said a cold voice behind Draco it was Lucius Malfoy. He grabbed Draco´s shoulder,

"Draco behave" Malfoy sneered then looked at Mr. Weasley "I heard you have busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they are paying you overtime. He grabbed one of Ginny´s books and looked at the Weasley children"but judging by the state of this and your children's other things, I wouldn´t say. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it," Mr. Malfoy said smartly, most likely trying to get a rise out of Mr. Weasley.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley bit back.

"Clearly. Being friendly with muggles… and I thought your family could sink no lower," Mr. Malfoy smiled as he then put Ginny's book, into her cauldron."

Alex sensed that Mr. Weasley was about to attack Malfoy "Don´t" he whispered, It apparently worked, because Mr. Weasley, stayed where he was.

Sensing that he could not provoke Mr. Weasley, anymore Mr. Malfoy looked at Harry. "Ah Mr. Potter I am Lucius Malfoy We meet at last," Mr. Malfoy greeted shaking hands with Harry before yanking him toward him, and using the snake head on the top of his cane to move the hair off of Harry's forehead. "Forgive me, your scar is legend… as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you," Mr. Malfoy smiled. Alex looked at the smile and thought it did not look like such a nice smile, more like menacing and scary.

"Voldemort killed my parents he was nothing more than a murderer" Mr. Malfoy paled and let go. Alex smiled and thought it was fumy that he was afraid of his old master.

"You must be really brave to mention his name" Mr. Malfoy looked rather arrogantly at Harry "Or very foolish"

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself," Came Hermione's voice from next to Alex. Mr. Malfoy turned with a look of amusement and a little disgust on his face as he looked down at the muggleborn.

"And you must be… Miss Granger?" He said with a glance at Draco who nodded. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

Mr. Malfoy gave a fake before his eyes fell on Alex. "Ah young. Bonteri, I believe. How is your mother? I have not seen here in years, and it would be a good visit. Still I would have thought you would associate with people in a higher social standard. And also" he looked at the Gangers with disgust "Muggles I you would have more than a reason to hate their kind with your experience" Alex paled as he knew he was referring to his muggle father "It's a shame you couldn't be friends with my Draco, and accept your heritage"

Alex stared at Mr. Malfoy then at Draco" Sorry Sir but I like these people. They are kind and nice to be with"

Mr. Malfoy glared at Alex for a second" I sure you will see reason" he said, before, staring at Mr. Weasley "See you at work," Mr. Malfoy said the left the bookstore.

"See you at school," Draco told with a glare towards Harry and Ron, then followed his father.

Once all children got their books, The Weasley's, Harry, and Alex parted ways from the Grangers and Alex and Harry did the rest of their shopping, before they went back to the Burrow. Alex saw Harry pocket his glasses before getting back into the fireplace that caused Alex to smile a bit. This time, he spoke very clearly. Alex then entered the fireplace thinking that he couldn´t wait to get back to Hogwarts, because it was going fantastic.

Please review

In the next chapter, Alex will go to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4 train rides and classes

Here are the fourth chapter, please review.

Chapter 4:

Train rides and classes.

As soon as they were back at the Burrow Alex retreated to the room where he slept under the pretense to wanting to read, but in reality, he just wanted to be alone. Lucius had really brought up some bad memories mentioning his father. He had almost forgotten about the man, but then Lucius had to remind him about his father. Alex felt some tears falling down his cheeks, as he remembered the day his father had left, and how sad his mother had been.

He didn´t notice Ron and Harry before they came bursting through the door. "Hey Alex, what" Harry paused as he looked at Alex "Hey what wrong?"

"Nothing" Alex said defensively drying his eyes.

"Has it anything to do about what Mr. Malfoy said about you dad" Harry asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah"

"You want to talk about" Harry asked, while Ron stood awkwardly behind him.

Alex ran his hands through his hair, he had often wondered to tell Harry about it, the only one who knew beside family was Daphne. "Well it about my father" Alex began "When I was seven he sort of left-oh rather h- he ran out on – m-my mo-mother and me" he finally shuttered.

"He left you" Harry finished,

"But why?" Ron interrupted.

"Because he saw me do magic, it wasn´t the first time I had accidentally magic, but it was the first he had seen it. I was seven and playing up in a tree when one of the branches snapped and I fell down, I think I would have died that day if it were not for my magic. Both father and mother saw this. Mother began explaining it to father even showed him some magic. "

Alex paused. "The look he gave us it was just full of disgust, he began calling us devil spawn, demons and freaks. Mother tied to reason, but he just held up a cross and told us to leave him alone"

Alex stopped explaining, as he had a headache, he always did when he talked about his father. "Then he ran and never came back, I never heard from him again, he left his own son and wife, which he was supposed to love"

"I get it" Ron began "you wanted him to come back and accept you"

Alex head snapped up. He felt angry for some reason. "No Ron I don´t. Don´t you get I hate that filthy muggle I hate him got it. I wish he were dead okay. I glad I never have to see him again"

"Then why did cry about him" Ron asked causing Harry to look at him.

"Because" Alex growled, "He hurt my mother okay, she cried about him. I had never seen her so sad before, and it was all because of that worthless muggle. Granted I missed him from some time, but after I saw my mother. I realized that he was selfish, that he simply couldn´t accept us because we weren't normal." Alex paused. "So make no mistake, I hate him."

Harry and Ron starred at their friend, neither of them, had seen him so angry before.

Alex stood up "I need some time." He said and ran off to the Weasley garden, leaving his shocked friends behind; he had been sitting there for like ten minutes, when Mr Weasley sat beside him.

"You mustn´t let Lucius get to you Alex" Mr Weasley said. "Just because you hate your muggle father doesn´t mean you hate them all"

Alex sniffed "Sometimes I think he is right, sometimes it really feel like I do hate them all, so how am different?"

"You don´t show it, you don´t look down at them. I don´t think you hate all muggles, I just think your anger at you father affects your judgment"

Alex gave a small smile "Thanks Mr. Weasley" Alex was silent for a bit "Can I ask you something?"

Mr. Weasley nodded "Sure"

"Why do you put up in the way the Ministry treat you?"

"Well if I weren't there who would fight the fight. But I admit it get really annoying sometimes, not being able giving my family the things they derseve"

"They don´t care about that you know the really care about that"

Mr. Weasley smiled "You really mature for your age Alexander"

Alex smiled in thanks "The reason I brought this up is because eh Do your know about Magical-tech?"

Mr. Weasley nodded "Yeah there work seams really exiting trying to get muggle technology work with magic"

"My uncle works there or rather he actually owns it," Alex admitted getting the attention of Mr. Weasley "If you like I could put in a good word; because that car you build is just the thing they do, it is brilliant, I mean absolutely brilliant. So maybe he could get you a job" Alex paused "I hope you not take it as an insult"

Mr. Weasley shocked his head absentmindly "No not at all, you would do this for me?"

Alex smiled "Yeah, but one condition"

"Yes"

"Don´t tell Ron and the others that your boss is my uncle. I kind of don´t want them to know, and think I am a rich kid"

Mr. Weasley smiled "I keep your secret Alexander, but let me think about your offer" "Molly says dinner is ready in a few minutes. Oh and just because you're as rich as the Malfoys doesn´t make you like them" he said making Alex smile as Mr. Weasley left.

When Alex got into the Burrow Ron apolotiesed if had said something stupid, Alex told him to forget about it. The days at the Burrow passed and soon the date became September 1.

On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a very sumptuous dinner with some of the kids' favorite foods and ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George had even let off some fireworks that flew around the room and bounced off the walls. The day ended with one last mug of Hot Chocolate, and then it was off to bed.

The following morning, Mrs. Weasley had awoken them up as the sun rose. Harry and Alex sat in the sitting in the room as they had already had all their things ready to go. They sat and watched the Weasley family bustle around and quickly get their things ready. The two had even accidentally fell asleep for a little bit until Mr. Weasley had waken them up so the two could take their things to the car.

Mr. Weasley let Alex and Harry to the car. Alex smiled as he saw that the boot of the car was enchanted so it could fit more luggage.

When they all were in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat where Alex, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and looked to have room enough for two more people. Harry, Josh, Ron, and Percy all had their pets in their laps. Ginny sat in the front with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard. When they were about to leave it, George shouted that he had forgotten his filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they had to skid to a halt because Fred had forgotten his broom, and then after that, Ginny had shouted that she forgot her diary. By the time she had sat in the car, they were finally ready to leave, they were late, and a few tempers were running high, mostly Mrs. Weasley and Percy.

Mr. Weasley tried to convince Mrs. Weasley to use the car flying function, but she refused to let him to it. Alex however was interested to hear that the cat also could turn invisible.

When they finally had reached King´s Cross, they were in a hurry. Alex entered the barrier as the first. He quickly found the compartment in the train, he had been looking for, the one where Daphne, Blaise Zabini and another Slytherin girl which Alex recognized as Tracey Davis where in.

"Alex" Daphne said as she saw Alex.

Alex smiled back as he entered the compartment.

Daphne introduced Alex to Tracey and Blaise and the four of them began chatting, about what they had been doing in their holydays, there expectations for the year and so on.

After some time Tracey left to buy some candy from candy trolley.

"Hey Alex, you came here with Weasley and Potter right?"

Alex nodded "Yeah"

"So, did they get sick or something?"

Alex looked at Tracey, clearly confused "What?"

"Well they are not on the train, I head Ganger and the rest of the Weasley clan were looking for them"

Alex looked puzzled "T-that impossible, they were with me just before I entered the platform"

"Well they are not here so what happened?" Daphne said.

Alex shrugged "I don´t know-, I hope they okay"

"I sure they fine" Blaise said "It doesn´t take a genius to write to Dumbledore or some else at the school."

"Yeah they probably taken the floo" Daphne added

"Or Dumbledore came and they apparated to Hogwarts" Blaise added

"They could have taken the knight bus," Tracey said.

Alex nodded "Yeah probably" then something caught his eyes "or maybe they took Mr. Weasley´s flying car and decided to fly to Hogwarts.

That caused the three Slytherins to laugh.

"Nice one Alex, but that would be plain stupid," Daphne laughed.

"Agreed, but that is what they are doing" Alex said, porting out to the window, where a flying car was seen with Harry and Ron inside.

"They are crazy" Blaise exclaimed.

Alex nodded "They are mad, what in Merlin´s name are they thinking"

The rest of the train ride passed quietly with the four friends talking.

As they all were about to enter the castle, Alex decided wait for his two Gryffindor friends. He said it to his Slytherin friends who nodded. Alex found a place where he could wait and one where the prefects couldn´t see him. He waited and waited, after some time Alex saw the first years enter the castle, where they would be sorted. Alex smiled to himself as he thought back on his own sorting.

Flashback

"Bonteri, Alexander" Professor McGonagall called from a paper.

A nervous Alex, walked up to the sorting hat, he closed his eyes as the hat were put over his head.

"Hallo Mr Bonteri" a voice greeted in his head.

"Oh Hallo. My mother told me of you. I been looking forward to meeting you" Alex greeted back.

"Polite that is good. Yes, I remember her, a Slytherin. But where to put you" the hat said.

"What about Slytherin" Alex asked hopefully.

"You want to be in Slytherin? Hmmm Yes it would do you well, you have cunning, ambition. But also great intelligence."

"So Ravenclaw or Slytherin? If you what my opinion I would prefer Slytherin"

"Yes" the hat continued "but there is more; great courage, it seemed you a bit rash. Yes maybe Gryffindor?"

"What Gryffindor, you can´t be serious?"

"Don´t be hasty Mr Bonteri, remember you mother´s words houses are not important"

Alex nodded.

"Good, I think you destiny is in GRYFFINDOR"

Flashback ends

Gryffindor had turned out to be not so bad, beside he still had his friends in the Slytherin house.

"Harry, Ron where are you guys" he said more to himself, sometime after the last of the first years had entered the castle.

"I came here wording the same thing Mr. Bonteri," said a cold voice behind Alex, who tuned and looked in to the face of professor Snape. "May I ask why you are not in the great hall, as you supposed to be" Snape asked Alex.

"Oh Sir." Alex said surprised "I was oh just looked for Harry and Ron" he answered not seeing the point of lying.

"I see and Mr. Bonteri where are Potter and Weasley, it was noticed they weren't on the train just like you, so Potter sent you here to see if the coast was clear"

"No professor, I was on the train, I have no idea where Harry and Ron is" Alex said innocently.

"Hmm a poor story, do you have anyone who can confirm your story".

Alex smiled clearly Snape had hoped Alex had been sitting alone in a compartment "yes sir. There is Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and of course Daphne Greengrass" he answered smugly.

Snape smiled "and why would three of my Slytherins sit with you"

"We friends sir. There isn´t any school rule there forbids Gryffindor and Slytherin students to be friends is there?"

Something happen to Snape´s face it showed sadness or even hurt; like a painful memory. "Come along Bonteri" Snape grabbed Alex´s collar and began dragging him to the castle.

"Where is Snape" it was Harry´s voice.

"Maybe he ill" Alex closed his eyes it was Ron´s voice, and Alex was sure Snape hadn´t missed the hope in his voice"

"Come with me" Snape walked with Alex in tow to the place where Ron and Harry´s voices where coming from.

"Maybe he have left, because he missed out on the defence against the dark arts job again"

"Or he might have been sacked" sounded Ron´s too happy voice, as Alex and Snape where right behind Ron and Harry "I mean everyone hates him"

"Or maybe he is waiting to hear why you two didn´t arrive on the school train" said Snape in his cold voice.

Both Harry and Ron spun around, but only saw Alex, due to the shadows hiding Snape.

"Alex" Harry breathed out "I thought it was Snape for a second"

"Yeah nice on, scarred me a bit" Ron noticed Alex looking at him "What he pretty scary, with his crooked nose, his sneering and his really greasy hair" Ron defended.

"Ron don´t" Alex tried.

"What why not, I mean he is just so ugly, why shouldn´t I say that"

"Because Mr. Weasley I am standing right here," Snape said stepping out of the shadows.

Both Harry, but mostly Ron paled.

"Now follow me Mr Bonteri Mr Potter and Mr Weasley" Snape said grabbing Alex by his collar once again, and dragged him to his office, Alex managed to look back once in a while, Harry and Ron looked like they were being taken to their execution. Snape pushed Alex into his office a room full of shelves with large jars that contained all kinds of weird things. The fireplace was dark and empty, and there was Snape´s desk that was filled with books and parchment. Snape closed the door and turned to look at the three boys.

"So," Snape said quietly as he walked over towards his desk. "The train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick, Ronald Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we boys?"

"No Sir, the barrier at King`s Cross it"

"Silence" Snape said coldly interrupting Harry "And you Mr. Bonteri, you saw the opportunity to help Potter and Weasley to get out of trouble. You think it funny what they did?"

Alex swallowed "No Sir"

"But Sir" Harry tried again, however Snape interrupted him again.

"I said silence Potter, Now where is the car?"

Alex saw Snape was holding the Evening Prophet, that had the headline "FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES", "You were seen" Snape said while showing Harry the Prophet. Then began to read the article, as he did Harry and Ron began to pale.

"Furthermore" Snape hissed, "You also damaged the Whomping willow"

"But Sir, that tree did more damage to us" Ron said, Alex rolled, his eyes sometimes Ron didn´t know when to shut up.

"Silence" Snape said again, "If it was up to me, you will be on your way home tonight, and you Bonteri, you would cleaning cauldrons for the rest of the year, however it is not up to me" Snape hissed "Now wait here" Snape added before he left.

"What were you thinking?" Alex said as soon as Snape had gone.

Harry looking at his feet "The barrier was closed"

Alex nodded "Yeah I guessed as much, but still, taking the car that is just stupid."

"What else should we have done? Mum and dad were trapped on the other side," Ron asked.

"Well" Alex began "you could always had sent an owl to Hogwarts. But I know it a really crazy idea."

Harry looked broken "I didn´t think of that, I guess I wasn´t thinking"

"Clearly" Alex finished, then noticed his friends worried faces "Don´t worry McGonagall is strict, but I don´t think she will expel you guys, even though you were completely stupid."

After ten minutes professor McGonagall came in along with Snape, although Alex had seen McGonagall angry before, he had never seen her so angry "Sit" she said.

The three boys sat down "Not you Mr. Bonteri"

"Ma´am?" Alex asked.

"It is clear, you had nothing to do with this incident, is that right?"

Alex nodded "Yes Ma´am"

"Good then you free to leave"

Alex looked back at Ron and Harry given them an encouraging smile, before leaving. On his way to the great hall, Alex ran in to Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening young Mr Bonteri," he said.

"Hallo Professor" Alex greeted

"Do try the custard tart, it looked quit delicious."

Alex stopped and looked at his Professor "Professor Wait, will Harry and Ron be expelled?"

Dumbledore stopped and looked at Alex, who expected that Dumbledore would say it was none of his business "No Alexander, they will not"

Alex nodded and thanked his professor before hurrying to the great hall. As he approved the Gryffindor table, he saw that Ginny already been sorted to Gryffindor. He sat down quietly beside Hermione and Neville.

"Alexander where have you been? Where is Harry and Ron? Why wasn´t you on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Snape´s office, Snape´s office, I was on the train" Alex answered.

"What do you mean I didn´t see you on the train" Hermione whispered.

"I sat with someone else"

"Who?"

"Just some friends Hermione"

"Do you know what have happened Alex" Neville cut in.

Alex noticed that all of the Gryffindors were listing "That is for Harry and Ron to tell, Nev"

Neville simply nodded, and Alex began eating his dinner. After he had eaten, Alex and the rest of the members of the Gryffindor house, walked up to their common room. From what Alex head his housemates already knew about how Harry and Ron had gotten to Hogwarts.

This was proven true as everyone began clapping as Harry and Ron entered the doom, they all went over to contatulate the two. Alex shocked his head as he walked up to his dormitory: He personally still thought that Harry and Ron, had been plain stupid, taking that car, not only it had gotten them in trouble, but it would almost likely bring Mr Weasley in trouble, since he wasn´t licensed to experiment like that. Alex moved didn't get any better as the rest of the boys at his year started to congratulate them as well.

After a while Alex yelled at them telling them to be quite so he could sleep, Harry and Ron were lucky clever enough to shut up.

Harry and mostly Ron´s punishment came the fowling day. It happen at breakfast, Alex was enjoying some nice porridge, when Errol Ron´s owl crash-landed in Hermione's jug spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol" Ron said, as took his owl out of the jug, and then froze as he saw the red envelope. "Oh no"

I sure he is aright" Hermione comforted not knowing what that envelope meant.

"Hermione that is not an ordinary envelope" Alex began to explain.

"She sent me an Howler" Ron said absolutely mortified.

"What is a Howler?" Harry asked looking at Alex.

"It a Hogwarts student worst nightmare, it the most embarrassing way to be told of"

"Open it" Neville urged, "It be over in a few minutes"

Ron nodded opening the letter. Alex braced himself as Mrs Weasley´s voice could be heard in the entire castle.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN´T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON´T SUPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE"

Ron sank so low, so only his crimson forehead could be seen. Harry looked shameful too.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGTH I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN´T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED"

The last sentences caused Harry to look down at the table.

"ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACEING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME"

Then finally, the envelope burned up, and there was silence. Soon after however the other students began small talking again.

Hermione closed her Voyages with vampire book and looked at Ron "Well I don´t know what you expected but-"

"Don´t tell me I deserved it" Ron snapped.

Hermione was about to snap back, but Alex interrupted her "enough both of you. It was indbrebly stupid of you, but what done is done. There is no point in rubbing it in." That being said Alex too felt that Ron and Harry had it coming.

They didn´t get a chance to talk more as McGonagall gave them their timetables, Alex noticed they had Herbology first.

At the green houses Alex saw Professor Sprout coming from the Whomping Willow along with Lockhart, Sprout looked really crossed. "Greenhouse 3 today" she said after Lockhart had been showing off. As they all were about to enter the greenhouse, Lockhart called Harry to him, Harry didn´t looked pleased.

Minutes later Harry retuned to the greenhouse looking annoyed.

"All right class, we have about Mandrakes today. Can anybody the properties of the Mandrake?"

This time Alex beat Hermione in raising his hand "Mandrake or Mandragora as it also is called, is used as an antidote for those who have been transfigured or even cursed, making it as it had never happened" Alex answered, smiling smugly at Hermione.

"Well done take ten points to Gryffindor. Yes the Mandrakes is essential for making most antidotes, but it is also very dangerous, can somebody tell me why?"

Again Alex´s had beat Hermione´s, but then Alex saw Neville hand also were raised a bit low, but still.

"Yes" Professor Sprout said to Alex.

"Sorry Professor, but I think Neville beat me to it"

"Well Mr Longbottom?"

Neville hesitated, but Alex gave him an encouraging smile "Oh b because the cry of a Mandrake is deadly to anyone who hears it"

Professor Sprout smiled "very well done Mr Longbottom take twenty points to Gryffindor and five points to Gryffindor for Mr Bonteri helping a class mate."

"Now the Mandrakes we have are so young," Sprout said as she pointed at the trays where the Mandrakes were "so their cries won´t kill you, but it still will knock you out". Sprout pointed at some earmuffs and told the class to put them on as the demonstrated what to do with the Mandrakes. The rest of the class, Alex and his fellow students replanted the Mandrakes.

Then it was time for transfiguration, the class was mostly a recap of the previous year, to Alex surprised that a good number of his classmates had trouble with this. Alex himself were very ambitious so he wanted good school marks, granted it didn´t felt up everything in his life, but he did feel that his classmates should take their work more serious, not that cared so much it was their life after all. Ron was the one in most trouble, because his wand had been broken after the incident with the whomping willow, he had tried to repair it but with no luck.

After transfiguration, it was lunch break and Alex hurried out, in order to catch up with his slytherin fiends before lunch.

Then it was time for defence against the dark acts, Alex normally looked forward to this, but with Lockhart as a teacher not so much.

As Alex entered Lockhart´s classroom, he saw Harry and Ron talking, he head Ron say something about a fan club, in which Harry told him to shut up. As Alex sat next to Neville and the class had settled. Lockhart walked over and grabbed one of Neville´s books then began speaking about himself, then he paused.

"I see you have all brought my complete book series that is good"

"Greez the school told us to buy them, I would be more surprised that they even were published" Alex mumbled to himself, causing Neville to chuckle.

"Now I think we will be having a little test today, just to see what you leaned," Lockhart said as he began handing out the papers. "You may begin," he said as the last one was handed out.

Alex sighed as he tuned the paper. He didn´t knew why he expected, the questions to be of any relevance what so ever, which they wasn´t. They were a joke, a bad joke.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart´s favourite colour?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart´s secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart´s greatest achievement to date?

The list of the more pointless question then the other went on until finally.

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart´s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Alex rolled his eyes; this was one of the most boring test in the world. They deceived better than this idiot here. He had write his uncle Tony or his grandfather and ask if they knew of any better books that covered second year.

After an hour and half Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples—though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky! But I would however say no to be kicked in my bottom." He said with a glance at Alex.

Who smiled innocently, as Lockhart walked up to him "a word to the wise Mr. Bonteri, I will not tolerate that behavior in my class, is that understood. Detention with you head of house"

Alex nodded "Yes sir."

Lockhart continued ""… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions—good girl! In fact"—he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points each for Gryffindor! And so—to business—"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Everyone except Alex leaned around his or her piles of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. _"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." _Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. "Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not—they're not very—dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked. Now Alex leaned forward, on his ninth birthday he had fallen down in a pixie nest, it had hurt, so he had no love for pixies.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. "Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And then he opened the cage.

That just proved it Lockhart was an idiotic man.

The pixies swarmed the room smashing everything in their part, even Neville were being lifted up to the candelabra in the celling, however Alex quickly fired some spells at the pixies so that they dropped Neville. Alex could not help but smile, even though he knew hurting the pixies were wrong.

Lockhart tried to show them how to stop the pixies, by mumbling a made up spell that had absolutely no effect.

That when the class began to run out the class. "20 points to whomever cleans this up" Lockhart said as he ran to his own office.

Alex shocked his head as he look at his classmates, did anyone of them ever read "Immobulus Maxima!" Alex shunted, freezing all of the pixies.

"Wow that was cool," Harry said in awe.

"Yeah been looking for a way to use that spell in a while, but too bad it only freeze minor creatures." Alex said, "Well see you later." he finished as walk out of the door.


	6. Chapter 5 The chamber reopened

Chapter 5

The chamber reopened.

The following morning, Alex was pulled aside by professor McGonagall, who told him that she would come back to him about his detention later. "You know you deserve it right?" Hermione said, as Alex sat at the table.

"What make you say that?" Alex asked he knew that Hermione still was mad at him, because he had left her to take care of the pixie clean up. She was of course mad at Harry and Ron too, since they left after Alex, but that had been because he left.

"Yeah why Hermione it was pretty funny"

"Because Ronald, Alexander was very rude to Professor Lockhart, he is a teacher so he should be treated with respect." Hermione explained.

"Tsk a teacher actually teach you something, Lockhart haven´t done that." Alex said with his arms crossed.

Hermione simply huffed and did not talk to Alex until the morning classes.

* * *

The following days passed without any incidents then it was finally weekend. Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron had all decided to visit Hagrid. However, when Alex woke up, it turned out that Harry had to go to some early Quidditch particle.

Therefore, after breakfast Alex, Ron and Hermione went to the Quidditch field to see the training. At one of the seats of the stand, one Gryffindor was already sitting there waiting at someone. It was a first year boy; he had a huge camera with him"

"Oh no" Ron groaned as he saw who it was "It is Collin, Harry´s little fanboy"

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Collin Harry´s biggest fan, well next to Ginny" Ron answered.

"Oh, okay"

After some time Harry and the rest of the team emerged to the Quidditch field. Alex couldn´t believe it they hadn´t even started the training yet, Wood was really dedicated this year. The team had been training for some minutes, when Alex noticed that the Slytherin Quidditch team had come to the field.

"That could be problematic," Alex said as he pointed at the Slytherins.

"I don´t believe it" Ron said, "Gryffindor has the field today"

The three of them walked over to the field where Wood and Flint where having an argument about who had the field. Alex noticed that Draco Malfoy had made the team.

"What is going on, why aren't you playing?" Ron asked, glaring at the Slytherin team. "What is Malfoy doing here?"

"I am the new seeker Weasley, everybody is admiring the brooms my father have brought"

To Alex dismay Ron fell for Malfoy´s trap, causing Malfoy to smile "Good are they not, but maybe your team could get new brooms to by selling your old ones to a museum"

The entire Slytherin team began laughing.

"The may have old brooms, but they are all better flyers then you" Alex said.

Malfoy looked arrogantly at Alex, "you could just buy your team brooms if you´re so sure are better maybe they even let you join them."

Alex face flushed in embarrassment as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Alex family maybe doesn´t have the money to buy new brooms, but we don´t need them to beat you" Fred hissed.

Malfoy grinned "Oh they doesn´t know, you haven´t told, afraid to admit you just like me"

Alex blushed.

"Well at least none of the Gryffindor team have to buy themselves in; they got in on their own talent." Hermione said shapely.

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Just then, Alex was felt a burning anger inside Malfoy could say what he wanted about him, but using that word, it was crossing the line. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!"

Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.

Alex realized what Ron would do a little too late. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione. Alex´s focus wasn't on Ron, his full attention was on Malfoy.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs, except for Alex. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"Hey Draco" Alex spoke up.

"Do you want something Bonteri?" Malfoy said as he stood back up.

"Yeah, don´t ever use that word" as Alex said the last word he punched Malfoy in the face "ever again."

Everybody looked at Alex in chock; a bruise was appearing on Malfoy´s face were he had been punched.

"You'll pay for that, Bonteri!" Malfoy said as he glared at Alex from the ground.

Alex only stared back "It on the house, after all I don´t need your gold." he hissed as Hermione came over and gabbed his arm to pull him over to Ron.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Alex and Hermione, who nodded, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms then began to head off to Hagrid's just as Ron threw up another slug and after telling Collin to go away.

Just as they arrived at Hagrid´s hut, they saw Lockhart leaving, after making sure that he was gone. Harry and Alex walked over to the hut supporting Ron and with Hermione in tow.

After some knocking Hagrid opened the door, at first he looked angry, but his brightened as he saw who it was "It you, I been wording when you come, come in, come in –thought for a moment it were Lockhart".

Alex and Harry managed to get Ron into the hut, and after Harry had explained the situation, Hagrid put up a copper basin in front of Ron.

Harry and Hagrid quickly began to chat as Hagrid began making tea, Alex laughed as he head Hagrid´s opinion of Lockhart and that he only got the job because no else would have it.

"So who was he trying to curse?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione answered, "He called me something - It must have been really bad, because everyone became mad".

"It was bad," Ron, said as he looked up from the basin, he didn´t look too good. "Malfoy called her a Mudblood," he managed to say before having to spit up some more slugs.

Hagrid looked outrage "He didn´t not"

"He did," Hermione said silently, "It must be a very bad word"

"It is" Alex interrupted, " Mudblood is the most insulting name for a Muggle-born - Some pure-blood families think as themselves better because of their blood"

Alex paused looking at Harry and Hermione, "Of course they a deluded in my opinion and lucky there are other pure-blood families who feel the same like Ron´s and mine, one's blood doesn´t make you a better wizard.

"Yeah is doesn´t matter what you blood is, just see Neville Longbottom, he is a pure-blood" Ron said looking up from the basin ones again.

"Neville is a great wizard Ron" Alex said shapely then looked at Hermione "but Ron is right that blood doesn´t matter"

"And there hasn´t been a spell Hermione hasn´t mastered" Hagrid added, causing Hermione to blush.

"But Alex, what did Malfoy mean when he said you were just like him" Harry asked.

"I am nothing like him," Alex said in a hard voice.

"But he meant something else Alex, what haven´t you told us" Hermione questioned.

Alex felt himself blushing from the attention, "I don´t know" he lied.

"Alex, why would you be able to buy the Gryffindor brooms as well?" Harry continued.

"Because I rich like him okay," Alex yelled, "well richer in fact – or rather my grandfather are," he added more quietly.

Harry and Hermione looked at him "Why didn´t you say?" Harry asked.

Alex looked at his feet, he felt very uncomfortable "Because I didn´t found it relevant" he paused "Besides it not like it is a big secret, my family never brags about money, but the Bonteri family is known for its noble status."

"Oh I think I did read up on the Bonteri line, it comes from Italy right?" Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah from my grandfather´s side, but also from many other countries, we only came to England when grandfather married my grandmother." Alex explained. "I didn´t tell you because, I wanted friends who didn´t care about money, but me."

Harry walked up to Alex "Well I guess I can respect that you didn´t want to brag about you money as Malfoy".

The four of them continued to chat with Hagrid for some time. As they came back to the castle, they met professor McGonagall. She told them where they should do their detentions, Alex felt he were the luckiest, as he should do his detention with McGonagall.

* * *

Alex met up at her office eight o´clock "Professor" he said as he entered her office.

"Mr. Bonteri come inside and sit" she waited until Alex sat down at the chair. "So explain why you decided to saputace Professor Lockhart´s class?"

Alex looked down at table, and then at up at professor McGonagall, "I have no excuse. I was bored, thought it was a stupid thing to do, making a pop-quiz about himself. So yes I made fun of him."

"A pop-quiz" McGonagall sounded angry, Alex prepared himself for the yelling he would get, but that didn´t happened. "He wasted time with a pop-quiz about himself?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, it took most of the class – and the pixies wasn´t a good leaning experience either."

McGonagall´s face turned white, "and you said he should have kick in his bottom?"

"More or less"

McGonagall smiled a bit at the joke, "I want you to study up on some extra transfiguration spell and demonstrate them for me"

"Ma´am?"

"You head me, but next time you provoke Lockhart like that, I won't be so kind, even though it is justified."

"So that is my punishment?"

"Do you want it to be harder Mr. Bonteri?"

"No Ma´am"

"Good, then begin"

Alex nodded, and began working with McGonagall. After two and a half hour, McGonagall let Alex go, after he promised to behave himself in Lockhart class.

On his way back to the Gryffindor tower, he ran in to his friend Daphne Greengrass. "Oh hey Daph"

"Alex, where have you been?"

"Detention" Alex answered with a shrug.

"Really for the thing with Malfoy, but he had it coming" Daphne complained.

"Actually it was because how I acted in Lockhart´s class"

Daphne laughed, "It was pretty funny."

"What I thought you liked him," Alex teased.

"What? No you were right he just so full of himself" Daphne replied, causing Alex to smile.

"How did you know about Malfoy?"

Then Daphne continued. "He has complaining like a baby about you the whole day, but what actually happened?"

"Well" Alex began "I –might have punched him– in the face"

Daphne laughed "Oh I wished I would have seen it, but not that I care about him, but why punch him"

Alex´s face darkened "He called Hermione a Mudblood."

Daphne looked angry as well "That little grr it just make me so mad"

"Yeah I know – my cousin uses that word all the time"

"Cousin?" Daphne asked a bit confused, "I didn´t know you had a cousin."

"I do from my estranged uncle; Adrien side, luckily I don´t see him that often, he is at Durmstang"

Daphne nodded "That sucks - I kind of have to go back now or Tracey will be worried"

"Okay cool, see you in class" Alex said, "oh say hey to Tracey and Blaise for me"

"Will do"

When Alex entered the common room a half hour later, it was pretty much empty only a few students were still doing their homework. It turned out that either Harry or Ron had gotten back from detention, so Alex decided to wait. He had barely sat down, before he felt tired and drifted to sleep.

It was the voice who woke him up it was cold, bone-chilling voice "Come … come to me … let me rip you … let me tear you … let me kill you."

Alex woke up with a gasp; his heat was hammering his chest, that voice was scary. Alex then noticed the other Gryffindors were looking at him strangely, "Sorry guys must have been falling asleep."

After that Alex went up to his dormitory, put on his pyjamas and waited for Harry. When Harry came a few minutes later and the two friends talked until Ron arrived. It was then Harry mentioned he too had heard the voice.

"And Lockhart didn´t hear it? Don´t you think you imagined it?"

Harry shrugged "I don´t know maybe."

"No, I don´t think so. I heard it too, but I were half asleep at the time."

The three boys at each other "strange" Harry mumbled.

* * *

October passed, without anything happen, no scary voices just ordinary classes and homework. Alex managed to spend time with his Gryffindor and Slytherin friends, without the Gryffindors noticing, that he spent time with the Slytherin.

Alex sometimes felt quality that he wasn´t honest with Harry and the others, but he knew that they never would accept the Slytherins. What sometimes worried Alex was how good he were at lying.

The days passed and it became Halloween, Harry, Ron at Hermione had promised to attend Nearly Headless Nick´s death party, Alex hadn´t wanted to go, due that living generally wasn´t accepted at the death parties that and then the food was uneatable.

However, at the Halloween feast, Alex didn't feel so well, with a quick excuse to his housemates, he left the great hall. He wander the first floor corridors, hhe was looking at a suit of armor when he heard his name called.

"Alex!"

He slowly turned his head and saw Daphne walking up to him with her hands in her pocket. "Hey, Daphne," He greeted with a lazy smile. "What's up?"

"Hey," Daphne greeted as she reached Alex. "Nothing much, I actually wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh I am fine?" Alex answered as he continued to walk in the corridors at the first floor with Daphne walking by his side, "I just didn´t feel so well."

"You not getting sick are you?"

"No it more like" Alex paused, "like I feel off, like something is wrong."

"How so"

"I don´t know Daph, like a disturbance, like something have awoken"

Daphne looked at him, "hmm it could be nothing, but maybe you should go to a teacher"

"No I don´t want to start a panic, hopefully it "his words were cut short, when he heard that terrible voice again.

"Rip… tear … kill", Alex turned around looking in all directions for the source of the voice, he felt the same fear he had felt the first time.

"Alex, are you alight you look really pale," Daphne asked looking at him, worriedly.

"schh it the voice"

Daphne looked around "what voice"

"Just listen" Alex whispered.

"soo hungry … so long … let me kill … time to kill"

Alex stained his ears, "it moving, follow me"

Alex grabbed Daphne and began running toward the source.

"Alex, isn´t it a bit stupid to run towards something unknown?" Daphne asked, while running with him, towards the stairs to the second floor.

Alex simply smiled "Oh yeah", causing Daphne to roll her eyes.

"I smell blood … I SMELL BLOOD"

Alex and Daphne ran up the stairs and into the corridors of the second floor. Alex stopped when they reached a deserted passage, that lead to one of the girl´s bathroom. It was then they ran into, Harry, Run and Hermione.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Alex" then Harry noticed Daphne, who were standing behind Alex, "who are you?"

"Daphne Greengrass," Hermione answered. "But what you doing her and what are you doing with him" she ask hardly. Alex signed it was not the place for this.

"Why are you hanging around that snake?' Ron asked heatedly. "You know their all death eaters waiting to happen." Alex noticed Daphne looked away with a tiny blush; he had been right when he had decided that telling the others were a mistake. Alex, felt the anger rush up in him, was about the yell at Ron, when Daphne screamed.

"Look!" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention as she was pointing at something that was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."

"There is something on the wall", Alex said slowly.

As they walked closer, Harry almost fell, as there a large puddle of water on the floor, he would have fallen, if not Alex and Daphne had grabbed him.

"Thanks" Harry replied awkwardly, while blushing.

They all walked closer and closer, their eyes were fixed on the thing on the wall. They all stopped as soon as they saw what it was.

It mas Madam Norris, the caretaker Filch´s cat. She was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds nobody moved, and then Ron looked at Harry "We should get out of here"

"But shouldn't we try to help" Harry said awkwardly.

"No, Trust me we don´t want to be seen here"

However, it was much too late for that. From both ends of the corridors, the students of Hogwarts came in, talking to each other. The chatter died, ones they got so close, so they could see the witting and madam Norris.

"Enemies of the heir, beware. You be next mudbloods" It was Draco Malfoy, much to Alex´s dismay.

"What is going on?" sounded an angry voice. It was the caretaker Mr. Filch, he pushed himself though the crowd of students. When he saw Madam Norris, he clutch his face on horror. "My cat oh no my cat! What happened to her?"

Then Filch eyes fell on Harry, "you" he screamed, "you murdered my cat. I kill you. I kill you!"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, and Daphne, and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Bonteri, and Miss Greengrass."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster—just upstairs—please feel free—"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

As they entered, Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Alex saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers, and rolled his eyes Lockhart was a narcissist.

The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Alex noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, Alex stood beside Daphne exchanging a look with her too, she looked worried and uncomfortable. Alex himself also felt worried. He tried giving a her reassuring smile, but he failed.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her—probably the Transmogrifian Torture—I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…" Lockhart said. Alex face-palmed himself. There was no such thing, was there? Even if it was, there should be a better name then the transmogrifian torture. He looked at Daphne rolling his eyes, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

Then Alex turned to look at Filch, because he head that he was letting out dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as Alex disliked Filch, he couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, after all Madam Norris was his life.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"…I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story is in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…" Alex grimaced and stared at Lockhart in disgust. He would love to give Lockhart his swift kick to his bottom right now, just to shut him up. That man just couldn't reed a situation and know when to shut up.

At last, Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. Alex froze and looked at Dumbledore. If not dead, then what? He soon got his answer.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all—all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry who held his breath.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly as Harry clearly relaxed. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced—"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found—in my office—he know I'm a—I'm a—" Filch's face worked horribly. "They know I'm a Squib!" he finished. Josh looked confused. He didn't know that. He turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione wide eyed.

"I never touched Madam Norris!" Harry said loudly. "And I don't even know what a Squib is," He added.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Josh's sense of foreboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him and his friends any good.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why he wasn't at the Halloween feast? I only remember seeing Mr. Bonteri and Miss Greengrass"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the death day party. Then said there was hundreds of ghost as witness.

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Because—because —" Harry said his breathing quickening. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble, causing Snape to smile.

Then Lockhart cut looking at Alex, "I am more interested in why Mr. Bonteri left the hall in such a hurry, was it so you could harm the cat? He have shown some odd behavior in my class."

"Provoking you, because he wanted to take part in a pop-quiz about you, doesn't make him a suspect." Professor McGonagall

"Hmm the boy clearly have you fooled, I have seen many dark wizards and Bonteri is just the kind, who would do this thing."

"What that is ridiculous," Alex, said loudly, "I wouldn't do that."

"Then why leave boy?" Lockhart spat back.

"I just didn´t feel well"

Lockhart snorted "a pitiful lie"

Alex felt the anger raise, that man really had it in for him. Alex was about to resort, when Daphne defended him, "It true Alex left because he didn´t felt so good, and I was with him all the time, to see if he was all right. We just happened to end up where Madam Norris where." That caused Lockhart to shut up.

Snape shook his head and then looked at Dumbledore.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that, while Bonteri can be trusted, Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong." Alex looked over at Harry who looked nervous.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly, causing all of the twelve year olds to sigh in relief. Snape looked furious. So did Filch and Lockhart.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep—"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, and Daphne.

They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. They were a floor up from Lockhart's office, Alex and Daphne flowed Harry, Ron and Hermione. They arrived at an empty classroom, where Hermione opened the door. Harry and Ron walked in and then Hermione turned towards Alex and Daphne, as if she was waiting for something.

"Oh no offence Hermione, but I don´t really feel like talking right now" Alex said as he and Daphne passed, but Hermione grabbed both of them in the arms and pulled them inside.

Hermione shut the door with a slam and walked over to Harry and Ron, where the three of them starred at Alex and Daphne.

"So Alexander, do you have something to tell us?" Hermione asked.

Alex looked at Daphne, who seemed really uncomfortable. "I can´t really see how it your business Hermione" Alex answered back, "but if you want to know Daphne is my best friend."

"Best friend?" yelled Ron and Hermione angry and in unison.

"Yeah" Alex said defensively "We been friends since I met her in Diagon Ally. But I assure you, it not your problem."

"She a Slytherin" Ron yelled,

"Yes Ron, I know"

"Yeah so she a bad egg, she evil, they all are"

"Really where do you get your information" Alex sneered, getting angry.

"From history," Hermione defended, "She is probably only friends with you in order to get close with Harry."

"She my friend, If you I don´t trust her with my life you are mistaken" Alex yelled.

"Come on, Alex use your brain, she is playing you. She is only fiends with under order from her parents. She just cunning and ambitious you can´t trust her." Ron said.

"For you information Weasley, I have no interest in Potter. I happened to think Alex is a nice guy, and what kind of friend a you not trusting your friends." Daphne said, causing Ron to look at her.

"Shut it snake. There isn´t a single one of you there is good." Ron yelled.

"Shut it Weasley", Alex yelled, feeling very angry, "Daphne is a good person."

"Right they are all evil"

"My mum isn't" Alex yelled again, he paused as he saw Ron shocked face, "Yeah that is right my mother was in slytherin, my grandparents too and my great grandparents. I come from a Slytherin family, and I am proud. I actually wanted to go to Slytherin, but Gryffindor was fine too, because houses doesn't matter".

Ron did not answer and Alex continued, "This friendship is over Weasley, don´t ever insult Daphne or any other Slytherins again, or you be story." Alex looked at Harry and Hermione, "if you agree with Weasley here, then I also don´t count you as friends. But for what it worth I hope we can stay friends."

"It that it, you siding with a snake" Ron growled.

"Yeah Weasley, any day." With those words, Alex stormed out the classroom, with Daphne following.

* * *

"Thanks for defending me" Daphne said, after they had gotten some distance from the classroom.

"No problem Daph" Alex said smiling, but the smile faded, when he saw Daphne´s worried face. "What is wrong?"

"Shouldn't you have told why we had walked in to that corridor?"

"No, hearing voices no one else can is not a good sigh"

Daphne nodded, "but what is the deal with that whole chamber thing?"

Alex paused thinking, "I don´t know, I head it mentioned before. I think it was my grandfather, I think I write him."

"Good I write my grandmother too," Daphne said as they began to walk back to their common rooms.

* * *

That is it for today; hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	7. chapter 6 Back to square one

So here is chapter, six please enjoy.

Chapter 6

Back to square one

The flowing days the thing everybody talked about was the chamber and the attack on Mrs Norris. If anyone was about to forget it. Filch kept it fresh in everybody's mind by patrolling the place of the attack. As he thought, the attacker might come back.

Alex had seen Filch try to removing the writing, by scrubbing the wall with "Mrs Skower´s All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover", but it no effect. When Filch wasn´t patrolling the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" or "looking happy".

The attack had also had a huge impact on Daphne. She had always spent much time in the library, but know she hardly ever left the place. Alex wanted to help, so he was with helping her reading up on the chamber. Neville was also there, but he was doing his homework, Alex was quite happy, that Neville had accepted his friendship with Daphne. Alex had also gotten closer to Daphne´s other best friend; Tracey Davis, like Daphne she also liked Alex and Neville.

The four of them were sitting in the library, but it was so packed that they had to sit close to the golden trio, much to Alex´s annoyance.

"All the copies of Hogwarts´ history have taken out" Alex head Hermione complain. Alex smiled to himself; Daphne had already gotten the book. As the she and Alex also had wanted to read up on the legend, not that it gave them much information.

Soon the bell rang in for History of magic, and Alex and his friends slowly walked to the class. Alex sat with Neville and Daphne and Tracey sat right beside them.

The ghost teacher professor Binns was teaching the class. He was the most boring teacher ever, it wasn´t that Alex disliked history, but with Binns it was just naptime for Alex.

Sure, enough all most every student had fallen asleep five minutes after the class had begun. Alex was sitting half-asleep holding his head up with his hands.

Binns talked constantly, with the same monotone voice for a half when hour when Hermione raised her hand.

To say that professor Binns was surprised was putting it mildly "Yes miss?"

"Ganger" Hermione answered, "I was wondering if you would tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

That caused the whole class to wake up, several hands snapped up, and elbows fell from the desks.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with, _facts, _Miss Granger, not myths and legends."

He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian Sorcerers —"

He stuttered to a halt as Hermione's hand was once again waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Alex was impressed; there was a good chance Binns would tell the legend.

Professor Binns was looking at her with such amazement, as if no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational, _even _ludicrous _tale —"

However no the whole class was looking up at Binns. Binns looked back as he didn´t expect his students to show any interest in his class. "Very well, as you all know; Hogwarts was built thousands of years ago Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, who all were the greatest wizards and withes in their time."

Binns paused and looked at the class. "They built the castle, so it was hidden from the prying eyes of the Muggles, because in that time magical people, were hunted by the Muggles. The castle provided at safe place for children to lean magic. For years the founders work together in harmony, but soon one of the founders began having disagreements with the others"

"Yeah guess who" Alex head Ron whisper to Harry, causing Alex to roll his eyes.

"Salazar Slytherin began saying that they should start being for selective about the students that they accepted. He believed only students of magical families should be allowed to learn magic because Slytherin didn´t trust the muggle-borns. After a disagreement, with the other founders Slytherin left the school."

Binns paused. "Now the legend says that before Slytherin left, he build a chamber. A chamber only Slytherin´s true hair could open and unleash the horror within and remove all the unworthy students from the school. It is of course only a story, the school itself have been searched many time"

The whole class was silent staring at Professor Binns "But Sir" Alex asked, "What does it mean the horror of the chamber? What is it?"

"The chamber have been said to house a monster, a monster only the hair of Slytherin could control." Binns answered.

The class continued after Binns had discussed the truth-value of the legend with some of the students.

…

After the class Alex, Daphne, Tracey and Neville walked in the corridor talking about the chamber.

"So you think is true," Tracey asked.

Alex nodded, but Daphne answered for him, "Of course it is Tracey. You can see it on the teachers faces McGonagall is worried, Snape is too." She said hugging her books close to her chest, "I am worried."

Alex gave Daphne shoulder a reassuring seize "Don´t be, I will not let anything happen to you guys", he said, which caused Daphne to smile, "but if it is the chamber, do you think it has been opened before?" As the others, didn´t shoot his theory done, Alex continued. "I think my grandfather have told my something, but I am still waiting for his letter."

Alex paused "The most important question however must be who opened it this time."

"Let´s think" Tracey exclaimed sarcastically, "who do we know, who thinks all muggle-born is beneath him. I give you some clues his blond and is way too arrogant."

"You are talking about Malfoy" Neville began.

"Yes, you head him right? You be next Mudbloods" Tracey quoted.

"We all head him Trace, but Malfoy as the hair – I don´t know" Alex said.

"Tracey have a point Alex" Neville began, "The Malfoy family have been in Slytherin for centuries, and they are evil".

Alex paused "I come from a Slytherin family too, so that doesn´t prove anything. Beside why would Malfoy cast attention on himself by saying something that would make him a suspect in front of everybody?"

Daphne looked at Alex "Don´t forget Malfoy´s weakness is arrogance, beside it wasn´t so suspicious said when it came from him. I mean everybody knows he feel that way about muggle-borns. "

"Okay, but we would need poof," Alex said to Daphne.

"Malfoy wouldn´t be able to shut up about it if he was the heir, so someone much know"

"Crabbe and Goyle would know" Tracey suddenly said.

"Good point, but while they are stupid, I doubt they are that stupid" Daphne said, but then she got an idea.

"But there might be a way". That caused the others to look at her. "Tracey and I could go on a fake date with them, and feed them truth potion, they tell us everything" Daphne´s blue eyes glittered with mischief.

"I like that" Tracey said, "but a date with Crabbe and Goyle gross"

"Time out, you actually considering going on a date with those two, but Daphne it Crabbe and Goyle. Are they really, your type. "

Daphne looked at Alex, "It only a fake date, why?"

Alex felt himself blushing a bit, causing Tracey and Neville to snicker, "No reason" he answered quickly, "but the truth potion is very hard to make."

"I vote yes," Tracey said and Neville nodded.

"Good" Daphne began, "but Alex is right it is hard to make, and I am sure we be breaking a few school rules, but it is that or nothing"

"Okay let´s do it" Alex said with a sigh, "but in order to make veritaserum, we need to get in the restricted section of the library."

"Yeah but then we need a permission from a teacher"

"I know Neville" Daphne said, "but if we say we are interested in the theory it might work"

"Daphne, come on of the teachers are that stupid," Tracey, answered, then Alex and Daphne got an idea "Lockhart" they exclaimed in unison.

…

An hour later Alex and Tracey was waiting outside the DADA classroom, while Daphne convinced Lockhart to give them permission for the book they needed.

"So Alex, not that I complaining but why aren´t you with the golden trio?"

"Huh?" Alex looked at Tracey "Well Ron and I had some disagreements"

Tracey nodded, "the whole Slytherin thing?"

Alex nodded, as Daphne came with a sighed permission from Lockhart, "I got it, it was pretty easy actually. All I had to do was flatter him with one of his books. "

"Fantastic Daphne," Alex exclaimed.

"Alex"

Alex turned to see Harry he was alone, "oh hey Harry."

"So what up?"

"Nothing, just hanging out" Alex lied, while Daphne and Tracey nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Well I kind of wanted to apologies, that I didn´t stop Ron."

"No problem Harry, I told that I hoped we could stay friends, just as long you accept that I have friends in Slytherin"

"I have no problem with you friends Alex, but I kind have to go, but are we still friends?" Alex could see that Harry was conflicted, that he didn´t like standing between two of his best friends when they were fighting. Alex knew that it was probably related to Harry´ s low confidence when it came to making friends, so he had problems standing up to Ron because he was the first friend Harry made.

"Yes of course"

"Great" Harry smiled and left.

…

After the dinner Alex and Neville met Tracey and Daphne in the library. The two witches had already gotten the book and headed to the table where the two boys sat.

"Here it is" Daphne said as she sat down beside Alex and lay the book on table and flicked to the right page. "Okay here it is veritaserum, wow it pretty difficult to brew," she said as she read.

"Well yeah, but if we all work together, we can make it work. I mean the worst is the first part of the potion, then it just have to simmer." Alex added as he also read.

"So do you think you can do it?" Tracey asked.

"Most likely, but it takes a few weeks" Daphne reassured.

"But, it will make Crabbe and Goyle tell all their secrets?" Neville asked, maybe a bit too excited.

"Yup, think of it like a prank" Alex answered, causing the two Slytherin girls to roll their eyes.

"But we need a safe place to brew it, where we won´t be discovered." Daphne said.

"What about Myrtle´s bathroom." Tracey suggested.

"No, I can´t stand that place." Daphne said.

"Hold on, who the bloody hell, is Myrtle" Alex asked.

"Mooning Myrtle is the ghost who haunts the girl´s bathroom on the second floor." Daphne explained.

"Okay, I agree with Daphne, I mean it the bathroom where the attack took place. It most likely guarded by Filch, and the ghost could tell on us. "

Tracey nodded "I might have something else" she paused then said, "I get back to you"

…

The days passed, and according to Daphne, the potion were coming around nicely.

This day Alex had Defence against the Dark Arts. Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions much to some of the class's amusement. So far, Alex had witnessed; Harry forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Harry was hauled to the front of the class during this Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. Alex would have been nervous about his education if hadn´t been for his uncle Tony who had sent him a defence book, which covered second year. .

Finally the bell rang, after Harry had rein acted the so-called were-wolf curing. Lockhart gotten to his feet.

"Homework — compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" he said. Neville and Alex groaned. Why would they want to write a poem about that idiot git.

The class began to leave. Alex and Neville were leaving when Josh Alex to see that Harry, Hermione, and Ron staying back for something. Alex knew they were up to something; most likely, they too wanted to know who the heir was.

Alex realised that Neville had left and hurried up to catch up with him.

…

Alex woke up early the next day. It was Saturday and it was the Quidditch match. He put on some cloths and hurried down to the great hall, where Hermione already was sitting, reading a book.

"Morning" Alex said.

Hermione looked up from her book "Morning", she said, but Alex couldn´t miss the hostility in her voice.

"So you hate me too then?" He looked at Hermione, who simply shrugged, then began ignoring him, "Yeah fine, be that way. I know when I am not wanted." Alex paused "You know I expected this from Ron, not you. He added before walking to the other end of the Gryffindor table, where he was joined by Neville minutes later.

Then it was 11 o´clock, and Alex, Neville and the rest of the school walked towards the Quidditch field. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Alex quickly wished Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms, then made their way towards their seats. To Alex´s disappointment, he had to sit almost next to Ron and Hermione, with only Neville to separate them.

"Nice seats Nev" He said sarcastically, Neville simply shrugged as Alex knew those seats where the only good ones left.

Soon the Gryffindor Team walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. And the game began.

Alex watched the game with excitement, wanting Slytherin team, well mostly Malfoy to lose, yet they had an extreme advantage with their Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. It was then he noticed a Bludger heading towards Harry who dodged it, George then hit the Bludger. Josh saw the Bludger fly in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in mid-air and shot straight for Harry again, surprising Alex.

Harry dodged it again, and George smacked it around, yet the Bludger came back flying towards Harry.

Alex watched as Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could see the Bludger soaring along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…He looked to see Fred Weasley waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. But it didn't work and went back towards Harry as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

"Neville, do you see that?" Alex asked his friend.

"See what?" Neville asked curelessly. Alex pointed him in the direction of the Bludger chasing after Harry. "The Bludger that is chasseing Harry, but it is only chasing Harry", he explained.

It had started to rain; Alex felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering everywhere. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero." Damn, Alex was right, Slytherin did have that major advantage, only Harry was the one with the better broom on his team, and yet it still wasn't good enough.

Meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's tampered with that Bludger," Neville then shouted out, pointing towards the Bludger following Harry, so everybody could see it.

"I'll stop it," Ron growled, pulling out his spellotaped wand, making Alex laugh.

"Oh enjoying yourself Bonteri"

"No not really, but are you really that stupid. Even if you had a working wand, and well," Alex paused, enjoying provoking Ron "was a decent wizard, you could still hit Harry."

Ron growled, but Hermione stopped him from doing anything stupid. "Even though he is a jerk Ron, he is right," she said, however not before giving Alex dirty looks. Not wanting to deal with it, Alex ignored her.

"Minutes later, Gryffindor timed out and gathered in a huddle. Alex already knew what they were talking about; that rogue Bludger and Harry. Seconds later, the team resumed to the skies, which did surprised Alex a little why didn´t they report the Bludger.

The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Alex saw Harry kick hard into the air and then saw that the Bludger behind him again. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Alex watched the Bludger had just missed his head by a couple of inches.

Alex then saw Malfoy who seemed to be taunting Harry, and that was when something caught his eye. It was the snitch, it was hovering inches over Malfoy's left ear and it seemed as if Harry saw it too, but the best part Malfoy had noticed it. Harry hung still in the air, but it was a little too long, because out of nowhere the rogue Bludger came and hit Harry´s elbow.

Alex could almost feel Harry´s pain, he had actually head the arm break.

However, Harry was strong and before the Bludger could hit him again, Harry flew strait towards Malfoy. Malfoy apparently thought Harry would attack him, because he hurried to fly away, leaving the golden snitch for Harry to catch. Sure enough, Harry managed to catch the snitch, but he gave up control of his broom and crashed into the ground.

The Bludger however was still active, but before it could hit Harry, Alex pointed his wand at it and yelled "Expolso", the curse hit the Bludger, and it exploded.

…

Alex and Neville hurried down to Harry where Lockhart already was.

"Oh no not you" Alex head Harry say.

It had no effect what so ever on Lockhart, "Doesn´t know what he is saying." He said to the crowd, then turned to Harry "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No, not you!" said Harry shaking his head, trying to sit up. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…" "I don´t want photos of this Colin" Alex then noticed Colin, he with a disappointed face, put his camera away.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"

"Why can´t I go to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"I could take him," Alex tried to say.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves. Alex eyes widened and looked at his wand, thinking about using it on Lockhart before he did something stupid, but he was too late.

"No — don't —" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. Alex looked at Harry's arm. It was floppy and flexible as if it did not have any bones.

Ah," said Lockhart as Harry stared at his boneless arm. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind."

"Broken!" Alex shouted in disbelief. "They're no bones left! That like saying; he don´t feel pain anymore because he is dead. "However, it seemed as if Lockhart didn't hear him or he simply ignored and continued to talk to Harry. Alex was in shook, that man was really an idiot.

So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and you Mr. Bonteri, would you escort him? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — err — tidy you up a bit." he said and then quickly left.

Ron and Alex helped Harry to his feet, without speaking a word to each other.

Then they all headed to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back —"

"In all fairness Madam Pomfrey, Harry wanted to come here first, but Professor Lockhart insisted. " Alex explained.

"Then I be having a word with that man, healing when you don´t have a clue what you are doing is unethical and should be illegal."

"You will be able to cure it, won't you?" said Harry desperately. Alex stood at the end of Harry's bed, and Ron and Hermione on his left.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pyjamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"

Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pyjamas. Alex himself walked a bit away from the trio, not wanting to talk to Ron or Hermione.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, "but it doesn't do anything else either.".

Madam Pomfrey came and she and Madam Hermione opened the curtains. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labelled Skele-Gro.

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Harry drank the potion grimacing at its nasty taste.

Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron, Alex, and Hermione to help Harry gulp down some water. "We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill…"

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly, causing Alex to look, at the trio.

"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. So that were their plan, that was interesting, Alex smiled as the other three didn't even notice what they had said with Alex there in the room, otherwise he doubted he would get this information. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff…"

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron causing Alex to grind his teeth in anger." Still if we could get Malfoy expelled"

"Malfoy didn't fix that Bludger if that's what you're thinking," Alex said without thinking, cursing himself for it. As Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"You little snake, listing to things you shouldn't hear" Ron growled, "and now you are defending Malfoy, can you sink even lower." He finished

"I am not defending him," Alex sneered, "I am merely saying that Malfoy couldn´t pull of a stunt like that. Or did you forget that Hooch keeps the games balls locked up."

Before Ron and Alex could argue some more, the door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" Neither of them wanted to argue with Madam Pomfrey, so they did as she told.

…

Alex soon found Neville, a told him that Harry would be all right.

"Oh Alex could help with the password to the common room, I forgot it again." He said sheepishly.

"No problem, but no offence Neville you need to start remember those passwords," Alex said as he and Neville walked up to the Gryffindor

"Yeah I know, it just that I am always were forgetful, I been that ever since I was little"

"Were you parents forgetful too" as Neville didn´t, respond Alex looked at him and saw how sad Neville was it was then Alex realized why Neville lived with his gran." Sorry, I realize you parents were death."

"They are not dead" Neville answered surprising Alex, "you promise not to tell?"

As Alex nodded, Neville continued, "They were tortured to insanity, because they refused to give out information to you-know-who supports."

"Wow Nev, I had no idea, for what it worth I am sorry."

Neville smiled, "Thanks, I am actually quite proud of being their son, I mean to have that much courage."

"I understand, Nev and I think would be proud of the person you are". As they got to the portrait of the fat lady, Alex gave the password. "Finally", he said. Outside the window was Alex owl, Archimedes. It had the reply from his grandfather.

"What is it?" Neville asked it, as Alex opened the letter.

"It a letter from my grandfather" Alex quickly read what read shocked him "So I did remember right"

"Huh"

"Well he says that the chamber have been opened before and a girl died the last time. But there is more, they caught the one who did and it was – Hagrid, he had a acromantula, but my grandfather mentions that Hagrid might have been a scapegoat."

"Okay I am sure it not Hagrid"

Alex nodded in agreement, "We need to tell this to Daphne and Tracey, and see how it goes with the potion."

Neville nodded and left with Alex to tell Daphne and Tracey the news.

Alex and Neville turned a corner on the stairs leading to the sixth floor where they ran into Ginny, Ron's little sister. "Oh, sorry Ginny," Alex said as he stepped aside.

"Bite me!" She snapped icily and then passed the two Gryffindors and leaving them in shock.

"She must be mad at me because of what happened between me and Ron," Alex said to Neville.

"What did happen between you and Ron? And with you and Hermione" Neville asked curiously.

"When Ron, Harry, and Hermione found out me and Daphne were friends, he lashed out saying out she was a death eater waiting to happen, and how all Slytherins are bad and evil wizards, Hermione agreed with her," Alex explained as they reached the sixth floor.

"Alex! Neville!" The boys turned to Tracey coming down the stairs "I been looking for you two"

"Eh What for?"

"Daphne is halfway done with the potion, but she needs your help."

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yes you, aren't you one of the top students in potion?"

Alex nodded, "Well yes but"

"Grr just come" Tracey grabbed Alex and began pulling him up towards the 7th floor, with while flowing. Tracey took them to an abandon corridor, were she began walking back and forth.

"Oh Tracey, what is the point of this?" However, Alex got his answer when, Tracey had walked past for the third time.

At this point, a door appeared on the wall, as the three of them walked in, Alex saw Daphne sitting around a burning cauldron. "Hey guys", she said.

Alex looked around both confused and amazed, "what is this place?"

"It is known as the room of requirement or the come and go room." Daphne explained. "It adapt to the users every need, so it the perfect place to make potions."

"So let's say you really needed a toilet" Neville began.

Tracey looked at him "Gross, but yeah that how it works."

"So how did you guys found this room, I never heard any rumours about it and I thing like this would spread like a wild fire."

"My uncle Thomas found it," Tracey said, "he found it in his sixth year. He only told me this year under the condition that I didn´t bring boys up here and only told people I could trust about it."

"But me and Alex are boys" Neville said curelessly.

"She meant boys like boyfriends Nev"

"Oh" Neville blushed as realized his mistake, "Sorry wasn´t thinking."

"But you needed my help Daphne?"

"Oh yeah, I need you to help me with this potion, it on the difficult part now, and I need back-up to make sure I don´t make mistakes and help of cause." Alex nodded and sat next to Daphne and began helping her with the potion. Neville leaned up against the stall, and Tracey sat up against a wall. Both of them looking at Alex and Daphne working on the potion, and thinking how good a team those two were. It was some intense two hours, when Daphne finally put the cauldron, but her and Alex drop to the floor in exhaustion.

"Wow that was something else," Daphne said

"Yeah what do you expect it a 7th year potion" Alex answered, causing Daphne to smile, and Neville and Tracey to laugh.

After a little break, Alex spoke again, "But I actually wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Tracey said while crossing her arms.

"I head from my grandfather". Alex then began explaining what his grandfather had told him, when it had happened, about the girl who died, Hagrid everything.

"So it was opened before" Daphne said.

"That just proves it Malfoy," Tracey said in triumph, "his father opened it the first time, and now he have told his son how to finish the job."

"Or it was Draco´s grandfather, Malfoy senior isn´t old enough, but Abraxas Malfoy, never hated muggles born that much." Daphne hesitated, but we know if Malfoy is heir soon enough, the potion will soon be ready."

"It kind off to bad, if we use it all on Crabbe and Goyle, I mean think of the secrets, we could lean."

"That would be very unethical Alex," Daphne said sternly.

"Yes but fun"

"Well I think there is only enough for two people anyway"

"Fine", Alex sighed, "oh by the way, I have heard the Harry and Co are making Polyjucie potion."

"Okay that is interesting, to lean about Malfoy?" Daphne looked at Alex, who nodded.

"Wait, what is Polyjucie potion?" Neville asked.

"It makes you able to look like a certain person," Tracey explained while leaned up on the wall.

…

The flowing night there was another attack, it had been Colin Creevey apparently, he had been attacked while he was going to see Harry. There was a bad atmosphere in Hogwarts and it didn´t improve the flowing days. The rumours began to spread, the first years, walked together in packs, looking fearful.

Alex noticed Ginny, who sat next to Colin in Charms, was distraught, and he felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares. Alex couldn´t help feeling a bit sorry for her.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindors pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, while talking to Alex in the Great Hall one day. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

"Neville you not a squib, first you can do magic, Filch couldn't. Beside that, you are a pureblood; I doubt the monster would attack you. And even if I am sorry to say that talismans probably wouldn't stop it."

Neville looked relived, "so you saying I shouldn't have bought them?"

"Well you always threw the crystal at the monster hoping it will hurt it or offer it the onion, it might like strong food and leave you alone." Alex joked, and the two boys began to laugh.

…

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas, Alex signed on the list, because he wanted to try a Hogwarts Christmas, since he had home the last year, added to that was the fact that his family was busy this Christmas. Neville, Daphne and Tracey also stayed, Malfoy and his two henchmen were also staying, not that it mattered since the Veratiserum, soon would be ready and would be used the flowing weekend.

It was a Thursday the potion was finished. The Gryffindors was having double Potion with the Slytherins. They were making the Swelling potion; Snape had just come over to Alex and Neville desk, possibly hoping to bully Neville, but when he saw the potion was prefect, he just snared and continued to the next table. It was then Alex saw Harry duck and pull one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. He saw Harry straightened up, take aim, and lobbed it into the air; and to Josh's surprise, it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class, Alex just managed to push Neville away, before he was hit with potion, it hit Alex´s hand instead, and it began to swell up. Alex hissed in pain.

Snape soon got the class under control again, and said that everyone who had been hit should come to his desk and get a Deflating Draft. It was in that queue Alex noticed Hermione exit Snape´s office, it was clearly she was hiding something when she realized that Alex would not give her away, she gave him a quick smile and hurried back to her seat.

When Alex as the last one had gotten the antidote, Snape fished something up from Goyle's cauldron. "When I finds out who did this, I will make sure that person is expelled." Snape looked directly at Harry as he knew it was him.

Luckily, for Harry the potion class was soon over. As Alex and Neville was had exited the classroom they were pulled into a dark alcove. Alex looked up at Tracey and Daphne, "You know, you just could have told us you wanted to meet." Alex said fixing his robes, while Neville blushed, because of the close distance.

"The potion is ready", Daphne said gaining the attention of Alex.

"Great, then all you two have to do is ask out Crabbe and Goyle out"

"I still don´t like the thought of going out with these guys yuck" Tracey stated, making Alex smile.

"Well, me neither, but Neville and I can´t exactly go on a date with them – Don´t but we stay close in case you get in trouble."

"Oh trust me Alex, if the try any funny business, they will be the ones who need the saving."

Alex looked at Daphne "Oh am sure of that, but shall we say the mission starts a Saturday afternoon?"

The other three nodded, "But, what happens if you got the potion wrong?" Neville asked.

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow "well then Crabbe and Goyle will be speaking the truth for the rest of their lives."

"Then we would probably get a medal" Tracey added, making them all laugh.

…

The next Saturday afternoon, Alex and Neville met up near the Black Lake, where they hid behind a great rock, so they could spy on Daphne and Tracey´ s fake date with Crabbe and Goyle.

It wasn´t long until Tracey and Daphne turned up with Crabbe and Goyle. The two looked bored and disgusted. It didn´t help that Goyle offered Tracey some of half-eaten apple, but it did make Alex laugh.

"So do you think they will give up anything useful?" Neville asked.

Alex looked at him, hesitating before answer, "hopefully, they can give a hint who the heir actually is."

"You, don´t think it Malfoy?"

"No, I much as I dislike Malfoy no I don´t think it is him." Alex answered, before hearing laughter, it was coming from Daphne, Tracey and Goyle they were laughing at Crabbe, who looked like he had said something he regretted. Alex smiled as he realized, that the girls already had asked them, if they knew anything and was now use the rest of the time to prank them. After a few minutes, the girls left, leaving Crabbe and Goyle, who looked very embarrassed and hurried away in the opposite direction.

Alex quickly got the girls´ attention and they headed in his direction.

"So, was Malfoy the heir?" he asked as Daphne and Tracey sat down.

"No," Daphne answered and before Alex could ask, she answered his new question, "He didn´t know who the heir was either, or at least he hasn´t told Crabbe and Goyle."

"So did you lean anything?" Neville cut in.

"Not much, they pretty much told us the same as in Alex´s grandfathers letter, oh and the is a rumor that Harry is the hair" Tracey said.

"Well I doubt that is true," Alex said.

Daphne nodded, "Yeah I agree, but we also head that Malfoy hopes that Hermione dies", she sounded disgusted at the last part.

Alex felt distrusted too, he may have a disagreement it Hermione, but that was just way out of line. "That basted", he paused "So do we have a plan B?"

None of the others had any ideas, "well it back to square one" Daphne said.

….

So that it for this chapter.

In the next chapter there will be dueling and secrets will be reveled and Alex will experience something different. There will also be a new point of view in some of the next chapter.

Please review.


End file.
